Miss Antisocial Butterfly
by Nata Yoh
Summary: Damn Kumoi and his stupid missions. Kanda was an antisocial butterfly. How the hell was he suppose to teach a bunch of snotted nose rats when he couldn't even handle one Moyahshi? What/where the hell is Hog-wart anyway? Yullen Harry Hogwart crosssover REVISED
1. Chapter 1

Hello one and all to my new story.

SUMMARY: Damn Kumoi and his stupid missions. Kanda was an antisocial butterfly. How the hell was he supposed to teach a bunch of snot nose brats when he couldn't even handle a Moyashi? What the hell is Hog-wart anyway? Yullen

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Disclaimer: I don't owned anything but my notebooks of dreams.

Warning-slash, profanity, violence, etc. some OOCness Don't like it, don't read. But if you really must, then allow me to torture your soul with my fangirliness.

Act One: "Damn him and his fucking mission!"

* * *

"Goddamn him and his fucked up missions!" Kanda was walking down the street of Diagon Alley, silently promising himself a nice target when he comes home. Kumoi would rue the day he gave Kanda his current mission. The Japanese man gave a frightening glare to anyone who dared looked at him; some even try to dare make an eye contact.

'Damn him and his stupid sister complex!' Kanda thought grimly. He knew Lenalee was able to do this fucked up mission since her last one was about a month ago and she barely even got a scratch. He should know, he was the one who protected her from the stupid akumas. He had gotten a few broken ribs, a deep cut, which left a weird mark, on his left hand, a few burns (on the same arm as well) and a bruise to his right cheek.

_All Lenalee had to do for the rest of the month, though she highly disapproves, was do a few paperwork, serve Kumoi some coffee and, well, nothing else._

_Compared to Kanda's month, she'd been treated like a princess. He'd been on at least ten missions, all including a few level threes akuma and an annoying rabbit namely known as Lavi._

_The worst part was when he met a witch on his seventh mission._

_Even though she was only a child, she managed to put a spell, or curse, as Kanda likes to call it, on him. Now, whenever he was pissed off, an extra pair of ears would pop on top of his dark locks and a black tail would pop from his nice behind. If anything, why the hell did he have to be a cat? The kitty ears and tail started to annoy him every time they came up. Why couldn't he had been a, I don't know, a wolf or something? That fitted his character more than a little kitty._

_Good thing he was alone on the mission, or else somebody might have found out. Before he came home, mission succeeded, he bought a pair of headbands. No matter how girly, or embarrassing, it was, this would be no comparison if Kumoi or that stupid rabbit found out._

_He was teased by the idiotic duo when he got home, gotten a flushed looked from Lenalee, saying something about him being so cute, almost like a girl and some other shit he really didn't want to hear. Good thing Allen wasn't back from his own mission yet. Kanda wasn't in the mood to hear the stupid beansprout's mouth going on and on and on about his new hair ornament._

Kanda was still throwing curse looks at the unlucky by-passers. A few girls were giggling at him, which made it obvious they were talking about him. A few boys actually looked back at him as they passed him. Kanda was well prepared to take Mugen and put him to good use.

Dammit! If these were the kids that went to 'Hog-wart' then that would mean he's also obliged to teach them. To hell with this school! Or at least he wished. He was sent on a mission to act as a teacher for some Dark Defense Arts or something and investigate the weird reports of a possible that a Innocence, no, more like four Innocence were hiding in that school and it's crucial that he find them before the Earl learns about them.

The painful thought of teaching a bunch of brats brought the twenty years old to a more agitated state. He had a whole year to find then Innocence, but that also meant a whole year teaching a few ungrateful brats who still need their 'Mommy's' to blow their noses. He was starting to get piss, he clenched the small bag, the one with his clothes, some soba, bandages, etc. and he almost let himself go. Kanda held onto his headband, making sure it stays down. His tail was a different matter. He had to stop at an empty alley and try to keep it down.

Useless attention was not needed.

After settling his ungrateful tail, he walked back to the alley. His black boots made no noise as always, only his hair swaying gently behind him. Even with the loose black pants, fitted black muscle shirt and dark and heavy black cloak, he barely made any sound. Besides, how could you tell, every damn person on this shopping district was chatting their mouths off. Oh how Kanda wished that could truly happen. Maybe he could do that to Kumoi, Lavi and maybe even Allen. He really didn't care about Lenalee. She really didn't bother him as much as the stupid triplet did.

He stopped before a raggedy looking shop, reading the worn down sign. Flourish and Blotts. This was the stupid book store Kanda was supposed to get some books from. Or, at least he hoped so. Kanda was usually good with his sense of direction and been able to do most orders given to him, but this was his first time coming in contact with a bunch of wizards and witches, saved the little girl who cursed him with the cute ears and tail.

He looked at the list he crumpled when Kumoi had first informed him of the mission. All it had were basic stuff; nothing was given a certain name to it. He frowned even more as he entered the shop.

He looked back at the list again, not bothering to notice the ogling girls at him.

_**'All books on Defense Against Dark Arts**_

_**Wand**_

_**Robes**_

_**Something for my lovely Lenalee! Make it nice, a necklace or something!'**_

The list went on and on and on about his stupid Lenalee, not that he had anything against her. She was just...there.

Anyway, he looked up the thousands of books on the hundreds of shelves. Dammit, considering he wasn't really a wizard and this was his first time here, he didn't know where the hell those fucking books were. To hell with the idea of asking for help as well. The last time Kanda asked for help (more like directions) he gained another pair of ears and a bushy tail.

Kanda looked back at his list and crossed off robes. Considering the amount of time he would need to find the books he required, he wouldn't have time to get everything he needed. He really didn't like going to some place and having to go back again because he couldn't get everything the first time.

His clothes were fine the way they were and he really doesn't feel like wearing a stupid dress. He was, as much as he would refuse to admit it, girly looking enough as it is. He hated being called as girl. In fact, if he had a choice of making out with the stupid Moyashi or being turned to a girl, he would choice Allen no matter how gross the mental image he was getting.

After a few minutes of running up and down the creaky stairs, Kanda finally found out that the books, ALL of the Defense Against Dark Arts books were scattered around the whole shop. God, just how lucky was he. Just for a note, he was being sarcastic.

For about an hour later, the sun was starting to set and Kanda finally managed to find all the damn books. Damn Kumoi would pay for giving him a stupid job like this. The rabbit would have been useful for times like these. Stupid Lavi had bad timing, when Kanda didn't want to see him, he was there. When Kanda actually wanted him there, which is almost never, he wasn't.

Since he decided that he no longer needed the robes, he only had two things left. Well, he did have a whole year, so Lenalee's present can wait, leaving him with only one thing left. Wooden sticks called wands. 'Again with the fucking sticks.' He recalled when Kumoi first came in his room, no matter how grim he became, and suddenly gave Kanda a wand and to wave it. At the farthest end of the hall, way away from Kanda's own room, a loud crash or screams could be heard from the unfortunate Finders.

Not aware of those facts, Kumoi kept giving Kanda those sticks and telling to wave it. By the time they were almost done with the whole box, Kanda was almost reaching his limit and his ears and tail almost popped out, which they then did after Kanda had threaten Kumoi to get out of his room with Mugen.

"Where the hell to now?" Kanda asked himself while quickly dropping of the books back at the hotel he was currently staying at. The clerk's eyes widen as he saw the pile of books Kanda had carried in. He was now looking for a stupid shop called Olivander's. He was supposed to get his 'wand' there.

"T'ch." He stopped in front of an old looking shop. In big letters, the sign spelled out 'OLIVANDER'S'. Okay, so here he was. He entered the shop, coughing lightly as the dust from the top of the door fell on him. He patted the top on his head, hating the feeling of dust in his hair.

"Oh! A customer! Please wait!" The voice of an old man was heard from the back doors. It swung open, revealing an old man. He looked a little dusty, short and wrinkly.

"Um.. I'm here to buy a wand." Kanda was an ass, but he was also kind to old people like these ones. He bowed politely, his graceful movement observed by the old man.

The old man waved to him to stop. "Oh dear, it's okay. There's no need to do that! But what a polite child you are!" He smiled at him. Usually, kids nowadays were rude and annoying.

Kanda raised his head back up. He really wanted to go and get this damn mission over with. "Excuse me sir, but if you don't mind, I would like to receive my wand as soon as possible."

"Oh, yes, please hold on!" Olivander knew which wand was for this kid. He ran to the back, trashing his office to find 'that' wand. He didn't even have to measure this kid. He just had a feeling that wand was meant for that kid. Olivander stopped on his tracks. But the man looked around fifteen or so. Why doesn't he have a wand yet? Usually, all wizarding kids receive their wands around the age of eleven or twelve.

Oh well, he would have to ask him after he finds that wand. Now, just where did he put it again?

Kanda was getting peeved. The damned old man went to the back of the shop and had been there for fifteen minutes already.

If only this wasn't part of the mission, he would have already left. He heard a few crashes and a few yells of pain, but they all soon went away. How long was the fucking old man going to take to find a stupid wand?

He kept a note of his surroundings. The shop was filled with boxes and boxes of those stupid stick he was obliged to keep. The room was filled with dust, as if it had been abandoned for years. The shop looked as if it would have fallen to the ground if he was to release his Innocence right there and then.

All in all, it looked like another wizarding store. He just couldn't help the strange feeling he was getting. He felt a strange surge of energy pass through him each minute. It gave him the chills, which was quiet unusual since almost nothing can bother Kanda and his own thoughts. Each time, he felt a light tug at his chest. His heart stops, the top most of a second, and then continues to beat at its usual calm rhythm.

"Sorry! I've found it! I've found it!" The tiny old man suddenly appeared from his back doors. He was holding a wand out. It looked like any other stick that he'd seen before (curtsy to Kumoi) except a little thinner and a few centimeters longer. There was also a little glass marble at the end.

The old man rubbed the back of his head sheepishly. "Sorry for taking so long, young man, but I believe this is the wand for you." He held the wand tightly with a silk handkerchief. Why, Kanda didn't know why, but he really didn't care. Suddenly, the old man's kind eyes became stern. "Now young man, I believe this is for you, but be careful, I might be wrong."

Kanda mentally rolled his eyes. Who cares? All he wanted was to get the stupid stick and finish this fucking mission as soon as possible. Of course, he wouldn't say that to the old man. He merely nodded his head yes.

He grabbed, with respect of course, the wand from the old man, not bothering to hold it with the silk. The fabric fell to the floor and before Kanda could pick it up, the older man stopped him. "No, no, it's okay young man! Just wave the wand!"

* * *

Olivander's POV

My eyes couldn't help but widen a fraction as I watched the young man hold the wand. I was right! This wand was meant for this foreign stranger! Oh dear, oh dear! The last one to try this wand, the young woman's arm was halfway burnt off. She was rushed to the nearest hospital and they managed to save her from blood lost, but to do so, they had to remove her whole arm.

Poor girl, it was her wand arm as well.

But right now, I couldn't help but feel excitement bubbling with in me. This boy was managing 'her' wand! I stopped the boy from picking up the fabric that fell to the floor and told him to wave it right away.

"Go on boy, give it a wave!" I didn't mean to hurry him, but I just couldn't wait. I watched his every move and the sigh he gave. Was it me or did he had an annoyed look on his feminine face for a second? Oh well, I watched as he sighed again and waved the wand. I waited.

Seconds passed, which felt a lot like hours. Nothing, nothing happened. I bet anyone could see the disappointment on my old, wrinkled face. "Oh, oh dear...I guess I was wrong." I tried to keep the sadness from my voice, but it still managed to come back. I guess I was hoping too much. I, with a huge bubble of disappointment, tried to grab the wand back from the boy.

I was so forgetful. Because of my moment of disappointment, I forgot that even I couldn't hold the wand without a cover like the silk handkerchief from before, that is, unless I wanted to burn my arms off. Before I could burn my arm, and still forgot about the silk, the boy moved the wand away from my wrinkled hands.

I looked at him in surprised. "Boy, that wand is not for you. You should give it back; I'll get another one for you."

He shook his head while I wondered for a second if he truly was meant to be a boy. He looked like those Japanese temptress, only without the traditional makeup and revealing kimonos. He had long silky raven locks that were tied back in a high ponytail and long curly eye lashes that girls would kill to have.

"No, it's okay." He gave me a blank look and I returned it. This boy wanted to keep a wand that didn't even work for him?

"Well, what are you waiting for, I want to pay for it now."

Oh! I rushed to the counter and to the register. I rushed back there so fast, thanks to the many years of making it into a habit of mine.

Before I realized that this wand did not work for the boy and I was supposed to get him another one, I have already sold it to him and he had left. I felt like bashing my head to the wall for my own stupidity. Wands that do not react to their wizards, and then were used for some spell usually backfires in the worst possible time.

For a supposedly wise old man, I felt pretty stupid. I couldn't feel the boy's presence anywhere nearby. Oh bloody scones! Oh well, I'm sure the boy would come back when the first spell he chants with that wand backfires.

Right?

End of Olivander's POV

* * *

**Hey guys, so I do hope you enjoyed this chapter and continue to follow the story. Read and review, I really love feedbacks. Till the next chapter, see you :D**


	2. Chapter 2

Gahh! My computer was busted and my internet was down! This totally sucks; I had to work on this in my school's computers! Anyway, I'm sorry it took so long, but I finally got my internet to work for a bit.

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

ENJOY!

Warning-OC extra in crowd. But don't be intimidated, they don't bite….. I swear.

* * *

Kanda wished he could just fucking burn the fucking books to the fucking death. To the hell is it with waving wands up, the flick to the left and all that shit? Holu-mo-mo-whatever, he couldn't even pronounce half of the words in this goddamn book and he has yet to do an actual spell. Kumoi was dead as shit when Kanda comes back.

And to think he had to learn all of these shit by next Monday, which was six more days till. He discarded the book that was currently lying in his hands by, like the others, throwing it to the wall. He had bought around one hundred books, maybe even two hundred. (He was determined to make Kumoi pay, whatever way possible.) Half was currently either lying in the unread stack or being thrown against the damaged wall.

"To the hell with this book!" As of now, book number thirty five joined the rest of the other discarded books.

Two more days had passed since then. He had four more days to learn all the information on the books; damn Tuesday and Wednesday went by way too fast. So far, he was only able to read one for, at top most, thirty minutes before discarding it. That's how he spent the rest of Thursday and Friday as well. That meant he only had two more days to learn this useless shit. Finally, after millions of torturous hours, he was almost done. Damn, maybe when he was done, he could finally get some sleep. He was reaching to read the last book before he fainted right there and then. The last this he remembered was the extra ears and tail popping out before falling down on the luxurious bed.

"Dam...nit...ZZzzzzzz..."

Hey, not sleeping for three or two (or was it four) days tend to do that to you. Kanda was no self-abuser, but being the man he was, he preferred to finish such a small job before eating or sleeping. The last meal he had was from the morning of when he first bought those fucking books.

For four days straight, he did nothing but read. And read. And read. Well, he did stop to go to the bathroom once or twice. He didn't even bother to take a shower, eat or even take a nap! Well, truth to be told, he really didn't need to take a shower. He stayed inside the whole four days and did nothing but read. He still smelt nice; probably a bit like lavenders curtsy to bumping into a flower stale on the way to get his required items. (Or maybe not, he couldn't tell; his nose was a bit stuffed.)

Tired and, well tired, he fell into deep sleep.

The Japanese man slept soundly the whole night. His light breathing was barely heard, if even possible. His chest raised up and down, his heart beating in a faster rate. His body unconsciously curled into a tiny ball, curtsy to the cat within him. His ears that had popped out for no good reason twitched a bit before settling down. His wretched tail was a different matter though.

The long, fluffy, black tail swung back and forth in the air. It wouldn't settle down. Of course, Kanda didn't know that. He was in his own little world. A cruel and cold bitter world.

* * *

**Kanda's Dream/POV**

_I didn't know where I was and I really didn't care, I just wanted out. I've been walking around this stupid field of flowers for hours. Or at least I think so. The annoying smell of cherry blossoms was getting to me. My damn legs were getting tired with each step. It felt like I was walking on a nail path bear footed. The chains that chained my arms together seemed to be getting heavier every second. It felt like two anchors were stuck to each arms. Fuck._

_My hair felt heavier, and that's when I noticed it was getting longer. It touched the floor and grew at least around one or two more feet, dragging across the fields of flower. I didn't know why, but I kept on walking. My body grew smaller and smaller till I was at least four feet. That baka Moyashi would be having a field day to see me like this right now. I bet he would die laughing. My arms became thin and fragile, causing the chains to slip down, but stay in tack. Damn, I thought that the large chains would just slip off. That would have made my day a little better. _

_"Ku ku ku...Kanda, Kanda, Kanda-chan...How are you?" I turned my head to the right so fast, I think I heard my neck crack. I remembered that voice. That high pitch, squeaky little voice._

_"You bitch!" The 'cute', little girl was sitting in a tree branch, swinging her legs back and forth, the tiny bells on her ankle high hills, jiggling with each swing. Her short amber hair rose slightly up, defying the law of gravity. Well, she was a damn bitch- opps, I meant witch. They tend to break laws of physics a lot of times._

_"Ne ne, Kanda-san, you shouldn't say that. A proper lady must have great manners." She was lecturing me like a fucking baby. And there she goes again, like the first time I met her. _

_"I'm no fucking 'lady' bitch! And you bastard, take this fucking curse of me!" I yelled back at her, not like I usually do. I'm usually calm and sophisticated, but hell, she gave me a fucking cat tail and ears, the hell was I supposed to feel? That and she keeps calling me a girl. If anybody deserved to be called a girl, it was Moyashi. Now there was a fucking girl._

_She looked back at me while I was teaching an imaginary class the difference between Moyashi and a real girl. Not much was different. She smiled at me. I felt like I was being violated as she looked up and down at me. Fucking little bitch. _

_She snapped her French painted nails and I felt my body getting a lot lighter. The goddamn chains were gone, but I still felt weak. "Now, now, just calm down. Now Kanda-chan, how are you? Liking my world yet?" _

_Her world meaning this stupid magic place and the fucking robes. Oh, the fucking wands too. I 'T'che'd' and looked away. _

_She pouted, and stood up. "Oh well, only time would heal such a wound." Again with her fucking riddles. Ever since I'd met the mother fucker and she gave me those damn ears and tail, I've been having these same kinds of dreams almost every nights. She appears, and I always seem to get small like a child. Then, she disappears with only a few riddle like phases. _

_She disappeared. "Goodbye, don't forget me, Saharahime-sama..."_

_Every night, I always wonder who Saharahime-sama. That's what she always says, 'don't forget me.' Just, what exactly did she mean? Damn girls and their weird minds._

_I woke up._

**End of Kanda's POV/Dream**

* * *

Kanda looked around the room. It was still unusual for the Japanese man to wake up in a wizards hotel room. Just...really weird. He gave a sheepish laugh to himself as he looked at the trashed books everywhere. Books, books, books. That was the only thing visible. Well, that and his Mugen. The sword lied over a heap of unread books. Fuck. Kanda cursed in his head.

He stood up and grabbed a white comb inside his bag. He brushed his long hair, careful not to tug so hard on the knots, not that he had any. He brushed up, then down, in a slightly diagonal angle and other more complex techniques.

He would never let anybody know this, but when he was a child, with Teidoll and all, they had visited an American family. The family worked in the hair styling industry, so for the two weeks they stayed there, Teidoll at work and Kanda was left behind, the woman of the house thought Kanda was a girl and taught her, umm him, the art of hairstyling. Kanda, being his usual up tight respectful self, couldn't refuse the overly hyper woman and agreed. It was two weeks he never wanted to repeat again. Never. No way. Go burn in hell and then get eaten by a fucking shark, then burn in an oven.

The imaginary knots out and his silky long hair tied to a high ponytail, he struggled to cut his bangs. (Luckily he found an old pair of scissors in the drawer beside his bedside.) They had grown so they reached to the tip of his long lashes, and his side bangs reached a little bellow his graceful ears, a single black gem glistened as the morning light shined upon it. He growled as he found out that his hair took a lot to cut, so bothered not to cut it anymore. He didn't see the use of cutting it; besides, he had better things to do. (Well, not really.)

He got out of his baggy black shirt, his lean and toned chest showing to the world. He tossed it in his bag as he reached over to his book covered bed for his black, skin tight, muscle shirt. The fucking thing only reached to the top of his stomach since Kumoi's newest experiment, the perfect laundry soap, was a proto type and it actually ended up shrinking his clothes. Kanda happened to be washing all of his shirts, and only his shirts, at the time. The whole load contained all his ten, expensive, custom made training shirts.

In the end, Kumoi shrunk all his shirts. Kanda almost killed him, but Kumoi promised to buy Kanda twenty new ones. It would take a few weeks, but before Mugen could slice the Chinese man, Kumoi had reasoned with Kanda that he still had his pants, boots, underwear's (it's boxers ladies), two jackets and a few high socks. Kanda could just wear his jacket over his shrunken clothing, unless he was being too sissy about it, he reasoned. He, Kanda, 't'che'd and took off, muttering that the Moyashi was the sissy one.

After removing his baggy shirt and replacing it with a muscle shirt, he took of his night pants revealing his black and blue checkered boxers. He quickly replace his night pants with a pair of baggy black was a little hole over his butt (it was quiet unnoticeable if you ask me) just in case his tail pops out. Kanda had found out how tight his pants got with the extra body part, having to embarrassingly remove his pants the first time it happened. The pants were breathable and easy to move around in, but the chains that Lenalee attached to them (and his other pants to when she was at her fashion phase) were slightly bothersome. Oh well, there was a saying that goes 'Hell hath no fury like a woman's scorn', and Lenalee sure proved that saying true. Poor Lavi, not that Kanda gave a fuck. He could die in a hole for all Kanda fucking cared. If only.

He finished changing, now only sliding his legs into his combat boots, and grabbed his bag. He had tossed the stupid books in a huge bag he had bought the other day. At least the stupid bag was useful for something, unlike the stupid rabbit and the freaking beansprout. He left the big bag of books right by the door, and grabbed his usual smaller bag.

"Tch, what time is it anyway?" He peaked at the tiny clock across the wall. "Nine A.M.?"

Yup, it was nine, far longer than when he usually wakes up. He usually wakes up around four to five every morning. Damn, because of all the studying he did, he woke up a lot later. The Moyashi would already be up and running around the headquarters by now; this morning was becoming so fucked up already. And the Moyashi isn't here, nor was the rabbit, yet his life was still sucking.

He strapped Mugen to his side and the bag to his back. He threw the large jacket over his thin frame, covering his cute butt, and zipped it all the way up. The headband that kept his little, ahem, secret covered stayed on the whole night. Well, he took it off earlier when he was tidying up his hair, but quickly replaced it back on.

He went down stairs; girls giggling when they purposely brush pass him, and guys staring at him like he was some kind of extra rare meat. Kanda inwardly shivered at the thought.

He ordered some French toast with some strawberry and whip cream. The waitress nearly fainted from his voice. She did trip at least four times before giving the cook the order. Finally, after almost an hour, he had gotten his food. Damn did it smell good. He usually didn't enjoy sweets, but at times like these, he would even eat cake if that's the only thing he had.

"Hey, my kid got into Ravenclaw yesterday. Could you believe it? I thought he was going to be in Hufflepuffs for sure! What about you Jean? What did your kid get into?" A group of men around their mid-thirties sat and ate their breakfast together. Kanda knew that he should keep in tack of his surroundings, so he kept track of who was in the area and what they were talking about.

The group of the men's conversation just happened to catch his interest. 'Hmm.. Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff, now why does that sound familiar?' Kanda ate already half of his pancakes.

"My lil' one got into Hufflepuff! She sure has a kind heart, that one! Can you believe their all grown and going to school already?" The group of men laughed and joked with ear others, talking about which house their kids gotten too.

'House? ...Oh fuck!' Kanda dropped his fork, slightly thankful since he hated the feel of the foreign utensils. He called the nearest waitress, or in this case, the closest waiter. He blushed and stuttered as the beautiful man-woman called to him, the clumsy new waiter.

"Ye-yes ma'am? Wha-what can I-I do for you?"

Ignoring the 'ma'am' comment, Kanda still glared at the boy holding his headband down, which some people started at confused, and as if on habit, glared at the young boy. "What day is it?"

"U-Umm...It's Tu-Tuesday M-miss..." The man felt strangely more uncomfortable under Kanda's intense glare.

Kanda was slightly panicking inwardly, so much that he ignored the 'Miss' comment. He reached into his many pants pocket and threw a large sum of cash at the table. He bolted out so fast, the waiter could barely see him.

"Oh fuck, fuck, fuck! The hell did I sleep for so long?" He pushed pass many people, receiving unwanted attention and old people muttering about how rude and ungrateful young people were these days. Good thing they were all old and have such blurry visions or they might have seen the black pair of cat ears and long tail on him.

Kanda didn't even know that his ears and tail popped out. Great, he just lost one of his headbands. Fuck, the only pair he had left had been 'modified' by Lavi. The fucking rabbit modified it before Kanda left, and when Kanda found out, he was already at England. He would have to wait to get home to kill the rabbit. He had two pairs. A plain black one, the one he just lost, and a white one. It would have been okay, if Lavi hadn't had Lenalee sew in a pseudo white cat ears. Great, he already had one that he didn't want (and nobody but him and the little witch knew) and now, he has a headband that contains a fake pair of what wished to get rid of. God just hated him right?

He rushed pass the clerk and up to his room. He checked the clock. Nine, forty-five. FUCK! He grabbed the bag that contained the numerous books he bought and made sure Mugen was strapped on safely, so he wouldn't have a chance to be stolen or lost, and the bag that contained some of his clothing and such. He ran (jumped) down the long stairs and dumped another large sum of wizarding money to the little clerk.

He ran out so fast, he didn't see the shock face of the old clerk nor did he remembered that he had forgotten his map to Hogwart. Fuck...

* * *

**Hogwarts-**

Harry Potter and his two best buds, the genius Hermione Granger and the gluttony Ron Weasley, were having the worst day ever. It seems that the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher hasn't arrive yet and Professor Dumbledore had assign Snape as the temporary teacher until the unknown professor arrives. Bloody hell. In just a day, Snape had taken a total of fifty points from Gryffindor. Oh how they all loathed that man. Death Eater or not, Harry was convinced that that man was evil.

So far, he and everybody else had managed to get through the first day and were now in the second.

Divination was just as weird as usual, but now, the weird coot, instead of seeing his death first, said something about a new enemy or something. Oh well, nobody but some of the girls really listened to her. Transfigure turned out pretty easy. They had some review from the first year. They were in their seventh year already. Potion, well, Slughorn was okay...He wasn't mean, but he wasn't really fun to watch. Only Hermione managed to get the potion right. Typical Hermione.

But the potion was a weird one. It was like a truth potion, yet it makes you act all, well, not yourself. Say, if Hermione took it, she would be acting most likely dumb and blurting out the whole truth to whatever anybody asks her.

Good thing only Hermione got it. If Draco did, theirs a likely chance he would slip it into the golden trios drink at dinner or something. He would make sure to get many embarrassing secrets. Oh, that would be a field day for Malfoy!

Harry almost gave a low growl as he spotted Snape inside the classroom. Hermione punched his arm before he could. Ron just glared muttering about a bloody git.

Snape glared towards Potter and his pousy. Oh how he hated that boy. "Class, today, we would be learning the *Avolio spell. Wands out."

The Slytherins grinned as their house head mentioned that spell. It was an old Slytherin spell, where almost nobody but Slytherins could perform. Oh this would be fun.

Harry and Hermione watched as the Slytherins grinned. They knew something was up, but didn't know what. They had a gut feeling telling them this was going to be a painful lesson. The other Gryffindors took out their wands since they had no idea what was about to happen. As all the students took out thier wands, Snape paced back and forth the front of the room. He suddenly stopped in the middle of the front where everybody could clearly see him. He held his wand up.

"Now class, who knows what the Avolio spell does?" Nobody from the Gryffindor house, well, besides Hermione, raised their hands. The Slytherins smirked. "Ah, how about you Mister Potter?"

Harry could feel his blood boil. Snape had always picked on him ever since he first came here. He shook his head lightly and tilted his head down; he didn't want Snape to see his glaring hard at him. "N-no, I don't Professor..."

Snape flicked his cape- er, robe, as he walked away. "I presumed you didn't. Anybody else?"

His small beady eyes landed on the Slytherins side. They grinned as they all raised their hands. "Ah yes Miss Parkison?"

The tiny pugged face girl gave a smug look towards the Gryffindor as she spoke her answer. "The Avolio spell allows it user to project his enemy's most recent or deepest such secrets. It immobilizes them as well. Though, only special selected people could do it, most are from the Slytherins."

Snape grinned at his students. "Exactly! Twenty-five points for Slytherins!"

The Gryffindor house mates gaped in shock and anger. That man took more than fifty points yesterday from Gryffindor for doing almost nothing, and he dare gives his own house half the amount of points just from answering one question? Bloody Snape should burn in a bloody hell. Ever Gryffindor agreed, even Hermione.

Snape had decided to teach the class the ancient spell by having them face each other. Slytherin versus Gryffindor. Great and everybody knows who Snape wanted to go against whom. Harry Potter, the Boy-who-lived, were to go against Draco Malfoy, the heir of the Malfoy family.

"Potter, Malfoy, you're up first." Harry walked up to the front, just as Malfoy did. They glared at each other as they walked up to the front. The Slytherins couldn't help but laugh a little as they found Potter against their very own Malfoy. There was no way Harry could beat Draco when the only spell they could use were only usable by (mostly) Slytherins.

Snape had conjured up a bigger space, a mini arena to be exact, for Harry and Draco. The arena was roughly the size of half a football field, a good enough space to hold a fight. "Get in you positions." And so Draco and Harry did. The two boys held up there wands, ready to aim. "Ready." Snape stepped out of the arena, careful not to be hit by a stray spell. He didn't need these kids to know his secrets and all. "Go!"

Draco smirked as he watched Harry try to cast the spell, but failing to do so. The other Slytherins laughed. The Gryffindors watched in worry, there was no way Harry could win against a match using only a Slytherin spell.

"Argg! Work! Avolio! Avolio! Damn you work!" Draco laughed at how idiotic Harry looked yelling at his wand. Stupid fool, the spell won't work for him. He pointed his wand towards the frustrated Harry Potter, The Boy Who Lived. With a sly smirk, he chanted the spell.

"Avolio." Calm and cool, the Slytherin girls sigh at the sexy sight of their house's Sex God. Oh how they would love to him in their skirts. And pants for the homosexual Slytherin boys. Hermione bit her lip as Ron held her back. If she went to help Harry, Snape would surely take around a hundred points if she did. She and the others could only watch as Harry's most sacred dreams and memories.

The images and moving sites of Harry and his parents together was showed around the room. It was like a slightly translucent curved screen, the film surrounding him in a circle. There was his friends, his dead family, the Hogwart teachers (except Snape and such), the Weasley family and some strange creatures he had met before. The Yule Ball, the fourth year's tournament, everything. It lasted around a minute, but to Harry, it felt like eternity.

Now everybody knows his deepest secrets, his most prized memories. He felt like crying, but he didn't. He glared at Malfoy and Snape. The two duos looked like they just won the wizarding lottery.

"Th-thank you Mr. Malfoy, That was a great demonstration." Nobody had ever seen Harry so piss and Snape so jolly. It looked like he was laughing. It was strange and creepy to see Snape smiling. It was almost like Draco in a speedo. Wait better yet, Hagrid bald. Yes, like that.

The rest of the class, no, the day, was horrible. Every Gryffindor was being teased and all, the Slytherins having a field day to torture and bully the Gryffindors in an unfair match.

The second day of Hogwart was starting to be the worst day of Hogwart.

* * *

Kanda refused to ask for directions. Now way in hell was he going to do that again. No fucking way.

Even though unbeknownst to him, he had been wandering around the Forbidden Forest for almost a few hours now. Surely school had already ended and he was now two days late. Fuck, if Moyashi of Lavi ever hears of this, he would never hear the end of it.

Though he usually didn't have a problem with carrying his stuff, the weight of the books was killing him. Why did he have to buy all those goddamn books anyway? Oh yeah, because or the goddamn Kumoi. Shit, Kumoi was starting to go up higher on his 'must kill' list. The red rabbit and Moyashi were currently tied for first places as of right now.

His tired feet carried him to an open land. Finally he thought. He saw a large castle just a few hundred meters (give or take a few meters) away. The large castle almost reminded him of something, but he didn't know what. It felt like de javu in a sense. He had a feeling this was Hogwart. Oh who the fuck cares.

He just kept on walking, this better be fucking Hogwart or Mugen was going to have fun tonight. His Innocence was still tightly strapped to his side, his bag of clothing and such on his back, though slightly near forward left, and the fat ass bag of dumbass books on his back, carrying it like Santa and his bags of toys.

Just before he was around a few more hundred meters to the huge castles, he stopped. He didn't even need to look at who it was to know the person was. "You're Albus Dumbledore." It wasn't a question. Kanda never met the man, but he had a vivid description of him and he was sure the man behind him was the man named Albus Dumbledore.

"Oh yes, and may I presume you are Mr. Kanda Yuu?" The jolliness and strange sweet aura reminded Kanda of someone. Almost like, Moyashi. Cheerful, hyper, and has a sickly sweet feeling around them. Kanda turned his head slightly to the right. That was where Albus was. Kanda gave a small nod.

"Oh yes, now let's get you to your room!" The old man walked towards the castle, Kanda behind him. Why couldn't they have anybody younger to show him around, not that he had anything against old people. Weren't old people supposed to be at bed around this time already? Wasn't it already like almost midnight? Oh well. He followed the old man.

* * *

**So, yeah, hope you enjoyed this chapter. **

**I hope you guys like my weird story, oh, and if you want some Yullen now, I have another story, with a couple of one-shot in it, called Midday School Hour, so check it out. ^.^**

**Thanks for reading, hope that you guys review!**

_*Avolio Spell-random thing I just made up just for the heck of it. _

_Marufu-chan-Thanks for reviewing, I will try my best! Please reading and reviewing._

_Fingers-falling-upwards- Priceless? Wrong! The next chapter cost one review for each person :D_

_Beletharatowen-Thank you._

_Seika Dragon- You'll see, you'll all see!_

_ShiandSaisei-Hope you keep reading and reviewing._

_Neko Serena- He's adorable no matter what XD_

_Vampirieangel-Hope you come back from your holiday soon and enjoy the story._

_xAschlukeluverx- Haha, Kanda is just an angry little furball._

_Seihi L-Hope you keep reading and reviewing._

_Soulless Ghosty- Alright._

_YukiHiro-Allen will come at the right time! Meaning, idk, haha. Read and find out. _

_Whiteinu1-Yes Ma'am/Sir!_

_Lord Makura- I like it too XD_

_Hikaru2322-Alright, I did XD_

_TheOtakuSupreme-Noo! It's Kanda Yuu to you! XD_

_Rqgenevieve-Thank you:D_


	3. Chapter 3

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

Hi everyone! I haven't updated for a long time huh? Finally, I was able to work on this chapter for a bit! I've been sick for a few days too, which sucks

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Chapter 3

* * *

It was four in the morning of the first day Kanda came to Hogwart. The old man, Albus Dumbledore, had explained the more basic part of his job.

Teach. Yeah, just pretty much teach. He then led the young Japanese boy to his room. Kanda, had gathered as much information as he could that first meeting, concluded that his room was one of the 'center rooms'. He felt a strange energy when he was lead to a portrait of a beautiful Miko.

_"Ah, Dumbledore -sama, good evening. Oh, I see you brought a guest too."_

_If Kanda was shocked at the talking Miko, he sure didn't show it. The Miko was beautiful, as most usually tended to be. (In his opinion at least.)_

_She had short black hair, it nipped at her shoulder blades, pink puffy lips in pastel shade and soft, fair, peachy skin. She wore the traditional Miko attire. Everything but the light pink, peachy color choker with a red crystal that the Miko seemed to be wearing put him to ease. It was like being home agai-_

_"Ah, Ariko, good evening. Professor Kanda." The old man turned to Kanda. The Japanese stood there, alert on his toes. The young boy turned to the Miko, Ariko he believes, and gave a deep and respectful bow. "Professor, this over here is Ariko. As you can tell, she was a former Miko. We call her Ariko, she shall be the one to guard your room."_

_Kanda nodded, looking as if he was getting everything, but not really. How is this thing, a picture of a Miko, supposed to guard his room?_

_"Now, I must say Kanda, that all teachers are required to wear a robe." Kanda's left eye twitched at the 'R' word. "But, I shall make an exception for you. I myself find your attire much more fitted looking for our Defense Against Dark Arts than our robes."_

_The samurai didn't know whether to take that a compliment or what._

_"Now, I have run through the basics with you, I shall retire for the night. Good night Professor, good night Ariko." The old man left after the two bid him good night. It wasn't until after Kanda felt the presence of the old man gone, did he realized something. How the hell was he supposed to get into his room?_

_Here he was, alone in some corridor of some building, the fourth floor as well, standing like an idiot with his stupid head band, bags of books and his essentials. He turned to the Miko. He opened his mouth, and then shut it. Then again with the same process. He looked like a confused fish._

_Ariko smiled at the charming 'boy', in front of her. "It seems that Dumbledore-sama had forgotten one thing I suppose?"_

_She had that sisterly feeling with her. Kanda couldn't put a finger to it, but there was something familiar about her. She gave him this warm feeling. No, he was not falling in love, heck no, but, but, it was something. He felt at ease with her. He felt, relaxed._

_"Kanda-sama."_

_Kanda looked up. The Miko, um, 'Ariko?, was smiling at him. He felt like an idiot under her stare and he didn't know why... Or maybe he did. Was it the standing in the middle of some hallway, holding large bags of, well, stuff, looking like a confuse goldfish? He didn't want to answer that._

_"Ariko-san, may I proceed to entering my designated resting area?" Where did the, 'Give me my fucking bag back', or the 'I'm going to fucking kill you, you beansprout!' guy go, you ask? Well, he's still there._

_**A moment in Yuu Kanda's mind...**_

_I'm going to fucking kill that fucking asstard and his fucking Kumoi with my fucking Mugen when I fucking get out of this fucking mission and by the time I'm done, I'm going to fucking-beep beep beep- his fucking-beep-and-beep-his fucking-beep-_

_**Let us leave before he can say something worst...**_

_The Miko gave a sheepish smile. So, Dumbledore-sama really did forget to tell this young lady- um, boy, how to get in. Typical._

_"Ahem, Kanda-sama. To get in, you must use a password. You must give me a password and with that word, I shall open the doors of your resting chambers. Only you and the people who know the password may enter." She made a pause, just to make sure the young Japanese samurai was still listening, and so he was. "You may also change the password at any moment that you please."_

_Kanda nodded. "Then, shall I give you a password now?" He questioned._

_The Miko, who we shall address as Ariko for now, nodded. "Yes Kanda-sama."_

_Kanda thought for a moment. A password, something he only knew...hm... Aha! He's got one! "Ai. I shall use Ai."_

_Ariko smiled as she knew what that word meant. She found it funny how this tiny adult wanted to use 'love' as his password. It was strange, maybe he was a romanticist or something, Ariko thought._

_"As you wish..." With that, the portrait swung open, revealing a doorway into a large room._

* * *

It was six in the morning already, Kanda had yet to sleep a wink. The creepy feeling that somebody was watching him kept him on guard all night. It made him shiver as he thought back when he was little and had his first stalker. Stupid creep.

Classes started at eight, or at least that's what Kanda had gathered from his talk with Dumbledore last night. He still had two hours, might as well find his classroom. As he stood up, a low grumbling sound emitted from his stomach. Breakfast sounded good to.

He grabbed the white ribbon that lay across the desk in his room. Ariko gave it to him last night. Don't ask how, she just did. With the ribbon he reached out to grab a comb besides the ribbon and brushed his long, silky hair.

With a quick, swift move, he managed to tie a ribbon on his head. It was better than those stupid cat ears headbands... Or maybe not. The ribbon was too long, so even when he tied it in a bow, the ends hanged out. Just so you know, the end that he tied together was hidden behind his long hair, so it looked like an elegant white band.

The ends, the ends were still hanging out. Man it annoyed him, but he couldn't cut it. The Miko, Ariko, gave it to him. Man, why did he have to be such a nice guy?

...Ramen...? Was that ramen he smelled? Sure ramen wasn't soba, but it was the closes thing around. He followed the sent, somewhat unaware he was leaving his room, landing him in front of a pear portrait. "...Huh?..." How did he end up in front of a picture? He was hungry, but still, in front of a fruits picture? Fine then, he wasn't that hungry, he'll just skip breakfast if he'll just end in front of a pear's picture.

Grumble, grumble... Kanda inwardly blushed as his stomach made such a sound. As he stubbornly took a step away, the pear suddenly swung opened, revealing a doorway.

He took a peek inside.

"...?..." Were those little weird house elf things working around a kitchen? Yeah, short green and so dirty looking.

Grumble~

"Oh!" One of those green creatures spotted him, not that he was really trying to hide or anything. It ran up to him with... With food!

"Dear ma'am, dear ma'am, please, is there anything you need?" A weird looking female house elf came up to ask him.

A vein popped in Kanda's neck. 'Ma'am'? He glared at her with killer thoughts.

"Ekk! Hannah is sorry sir! Hannah is sorry!" She accidentally dropped the food she was holding. Soon, every house elf stoped to look at them. Suddenly, in a matter of seconds, Kanda was surrounded with a whole lot of them.

"Please eat this sir!"

"Please try this ma'am!"

"Is there anymore you request?"

Left, right, back, front, Kanda was surrounded. Completely. The female elf, 'Hannah', was crushing into his chest as was all the other elves. Her pointy nose poked Kanda, slightly pissing him off. The loud chatters the filled his ears, he wished they would just shut up already. Oh god! He could feel something on his head ready to come out.

"Shut up!"

Silence and frozen movements came. The elves all froze on spot, not daring to make a move, nor any kind of sound. The elves all kept their big, round eyes on one thing; the long pointy object that currently occupied Kanda's hand.

Kanda held his sword low, his other hand ready to unsheathe it. Of course he really wouldn't take his beloved sword, Mugen, out of his case, but these little things were seriously pissing him off. He clenched his beloved quiet hard to the point, if it was made of anything but metal, would have cracked it. He couldn't help it, he was hungry and as we all know, hated loud crowds.

One brave elf spoke up. "U-u-um master, wo-wou-would you li-like to e-e-eat any-anything th-thi-this morning!" The elf stood around two feet, his brown eyes blinking uncontrollably. His whole little body looked quiet shaken, frighten. Kanda almost smirked; this was the exact reaction he wanted to see.

He frowned inwardly as he saw what the elves wore, old and trashy pieces of clothing's. Each one of them, all wearing worn out shirts with tears and holes. Especially this one in front of him, he couldn't help but feel sorry for this little thing- um, elf.

For some reason, he got the feeling these guys wouldn't leave him alone until he ask them for something. Oh well.

"Soba."

The elves blinked with a '... wtf?' look. Kanda knew it. How would anybody, or any creature for the matter, know what soba was. Oh well, this was a good chance to escape while all the creatures in the room were thinking hard. Of course, with Kanda and wanting his peace, something always goes wrong.

The little elf from earlier gave a big toothy smile. "I know! I know master!" Kanda still wondered why this elf called him master. "My former master was a big Japanese fan!"

Kanda growled. Great. He sighed. "Bring it to the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom by eight." The elf quickly got to work while the others had already gone back to whatever they were doing before. He was about to walk out of the room, before he stopped on his tracks. He turned back.

"You." The elf that was in charge of getting his food stood in front of him with a curious look. Kanda took off the scarf he got from Kumoi last Christmas and tossed it into the elf's face. "Hurry up and get my food, quit calling me Master and put something on."

With that, he made a quick dash out of the room, leaving the stunned elf and its surprised co-workers in shock.

* * *

Well, this is it for now! I'd make it longer, but I have to so many things to do. I'll try to update whenever I can.

Reviews are cool, constructive criticism are awesome and a beta would be great!


	4. Chapter 4

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Chapter Four-

* * *

Kanda would have found his fucking classroom earlier if it wasn't for the staring contest he was currently having with one of the ghost of Hogwarts. He had just ran out of the odd kitchen filled with what he had assume was the house elves Dumbledore had mentioned about when they first met. Fuck.

"Good day to you dear Sir. Why I must say I've never seen you around before." Kanda couldn't help but stare at the headless ghost in front of him. The only moving dead he's been around before were the akumas, so you can imagine how he is reacting right now.

The ghost held a cheerful smile with a gentle nature. Damn, this ghost seemed so familiar, just why though? Was it the British accent, his look, the clothes, the accent? Did he just say accent twice? Crap, this is what happens when he doesn't get his soba. Fuck.

"You look like a fifth or sixth year. Are you perhaps a transfer student? Why I say, we hadn't have one of those since my days in Hogwart." The ghost paused, barely noticing the blank look that the new teacher gave it. "Oh, forgive me, my name is Sir Nicolas, but you may call me Headless Nick, more preferably just Nick. That's what everyone calls me. And who might you be?"

Kanda gave a quick nod for some reason. "My name is Kanda Yuu." The ghost gave its full attention to the long haired boy. He couldn't help but stare at the white headband he wore. Was that the style for young boys nowadays?

"Kanda Yuu? Why, are you perhaps from Japan? Was that where you transferred from? My, what a long trip you must have had."

Kanda thought for a moment. It would not be good to give out to much information about himself during his stay here. "You can say that I suppose." The ghost gave the boy a little nod; he placed his head back on earlier. "Sir Nicolas, might you know where the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom might be?" Why hell, even Kanda had the brains to ask for direction instead of wandering the whole school looking for it. A ghost can't cast spells. Right?

The ghost smiled a knowing smile. Majority of the seventh years in Hogwart still had little trouble finding their way around.

He started to walk (float?) down the left corridor. Kanda immediately figured out what the ghost was trying to do, so he followed him. They went through a hundred of stairs, corridors and stairs throughout their whole trip. Did Kanda just say stairs twice? Dammit, he better get his soba before he starts making a fool of himself. Fuc- Hey, how many times did he say fuck already? Now that he noticed it, Lenalee and the Moyashi always had a problem with how he talked. Fuck them (and Kumoi as well).

Finally, after what seemed like a thousands of falls, due to the moving stairs, they finally reached a door. From what Kanda calculated, they were near the first floor of the school; there were a few levels of basements below the school. The two went down a narrow set of stairs and are now currently standing in front of an old and creepy looking double door.

"Well, here we are! Are you okay?" The ghost asked referring to the many accidental trips Kanda had made on the way. Though he tripped a million times before they came here, Kanda, with his Super-Soba-Man! powers, had never actually reached to ground. His face was just too elegant to have to shake hands with the cold and dirty floor below him.

"Y-yes I am. Thank you Sir Nicolas." He gave the ghost a deep and graceful bow, almost making the undead man chock on his own spit. Kids these days were usually rude and disobedient. Whoever was in charge must have had made this kid go through some strict lessons.

"Well then, I must be on my way! Even ghost likes to have some breakfast time to time." With that, Sir Nicolas made his way to pass through the many walls of Hogwart. But before he had been gone for even ten seconds, he suddenly came back, slightly startling the young samurai. Kanda stayed silent. "Oh, just so you know Mr. Transfer student, this year's Defense Against Dark Arts have yet to show up yet."

Kanda felt a twitched coming. So he was a little late? Did people always have to remind him whenever he was wrong? The ghost kept going through.

"So 'till he, or she, comes, Professor Dumbledore is having professor Snape to cover for them. Since you're new here, you might not know, but Snape is a rather harsh and strict man, though he is a lot softer on his Slytherins students. Now I must say good bye again. Good bye." Now the ghost bid his goodbye and left for the final time.

"Great." Kanda muttered to himself. He had to have someone replace him. Man! When he was done with this fucking mission, he was going to kill Kumoi. Fuck, give him a week max, he would find the four fucking Innocence and shove it up that guy's dick-less ass when he gets back. Teaching a bunch of fucking brats was not Kanda Yuu. It was more of a Moyashi or Lenalee Lee thing, not his.

Not wanting to stand in the bottom of the creepy stairs anymore, Kanda made his way to open the doors. He fished a set of keys out of his pocket. Apparently, every teacher in the school had a set of keys for every one of the classrooms in case of an emergency. Oh well, he really didn't care how the English wizards did their thing.

Click! He turned the knobs and pushed to door opened. He took a look inside. Dark, silent, roomy, perfect. It would be until two hours from now, when the kids comes in. Fuck.

Grumble~

"Soba." Kanda muttered in annoyance.

* * *

Harry couldn't help but wonder why Headless Nick always came to eat breakfast with the rest of the students. He didn't have anything against Nick but, seriously, he was a ghost! Wouldn't the food just fall out of him, and no, not like he took a dump, I mean it literally fell through him!

Harry felt somebody pull on his sleeve as he made his way to eat his chicken and mash potato.

"Hmm Hampt izzh ziht?" He asked with a mouthful of mash potato.

Hermione, one of his best friends, gave him a disapproving look. What? He was just being a boy. He swallowed his food. "What is it?"

"Oh honestly Harry! You're as bad as Ron!" The now sixth year bookworm pointed to the red headed boy behind her. He was currently stuffing his large mouth with food. He looked attractive to a certain degree. He had a little muscle underneath the hand-me-down robes he wore. He had soft red hair and his eyes sparkled with joy as he enjoyed the delicious food.

He stopped for a moment as he realized his two best were staring at him. "Hampt izzh ziht?"

Harry felt a de javu moment.

"Anyway." Hermione continued while rolling her eyes in disgust. "Did you hear?" She paused, waiting to see if Harry knew. "The new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher came yesterday."

"What!" Ron asked. "Did they really? Bloody hell, that means we don't have to see Snape anymore. Good thing, we have him first thing in the morning for this week." Ron sighed in relief. It's only been two days since school started and Snape had already started to make their lives into a bloody hell.

"Is that true Hermione?" Harry asked. He dropped his spoon in his mash potato in shock. "We don't have to see Snape first thing in the morning today?" He looked as happy as Ron did.

Hermione nodded. "Yes, and I've heard that the new teacher is some old man from somewhere in Asia or something. I just hope he's not like Snape."

As of currently, Ron and Harry were ignoring her. 'Asia? Like an old Snape? Dammit, which is worst, the current Snape or an older Asian Snape?'

"-to go."

"What?" Harry and Ron asked in unison.

Hermione looked pissed. Was it because they ignored her or is it just her time of the month. "I said, it's time to go." She picked up her books and school stuff and left the Great Hall. She met up with Ginny and Luna on the way.

"Hey, it's almost eight, we should go man." Harry agreed with Ron and the two left the Great Hall for their first class.

* * *

"Draco, man, did you hear?" Blaise Zabini asked his Slytherin roommate.

Draco Malfoy, the Slytherin Sex God looked over to his roommate slash best friend. "No, what?" He asked as he took off his shirt, revealing a set of rock hard abs. His milky white skin looked as if it glowed with the morning sun, only to be covered by a slightly loose black shirt. He then took off his sleeping pants, silver and green boxers covering his manhood. He replaced them with a nice fitting pant, which looked a lot like some model pants.

"The new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher came last night. I heard it's like some old Asian dude." Blaise smirked as he thought of ways to terrorize the new teacher.

"Finally?" Draco asked as he slipped his Slytherin robes on. He fixed his platinum blonde hair with a small comb.

"Yeah. Looks like Snape have to teach potions again."

"Hmm, I see." He put on his new pair of shoes and grabbed his books and whatever he used in his class.

"What, going already?" Blaise smirked again, a teasing one this time. "Can't wait to see the new teacher? I mean I know you're bi, but didn't know you go for old to-" Blaise soon found a shoe in his face. "Aww crap man! I was only joking!" He rubbed his face. He was sure that he would have a bruise in a matter of minutes. Draco had a good arm, and aim.

"Shut up, it's almost eight already you idiot."

Blaise looked down to his wizarding watch. 7:55. "Aw Crap!"

With that the two best friends happily made their way to their first class. Notice the sarcasm.

* * *

Allen looked outside the window. It was raining.

"Allen-kun, what's wrong?" Lenalee asked him. She sat by his side on her own chair. She was peeling an apple, using a small knife. She looked at her best friend with a worried look. Was something wrong? Was he hurting again?

Allen had just come back from another mission. He was beaten up pretty badly after fighting three level threes, almost not making it if Lavi and Lenalee hadn't come in time.

Allen shook his head slightly. He had a deep cut on the top of his head and it would have been wise not to because too much movement would only anger the nurse in charge of him. "No. Just wondering..." He trailed off. He pale cheeks were tinted in a nice red color. He blushed as he shook his head as if having an internal fight.

Lenalee smiled. Allen was so cute, she wished she had a younger brother (or sister as she always secretly wishes) like that. "Wondering what Allen-kun?" She held her 'tell-me-or-I'll... well you don't want to know' face. It looked so innocent, and Allen would have been fooled to if he hadn't known her for so long. (He was seventeen now, so they've known each other for around two, almost three years.)

Allen blushed again. He could lie to Lenalee, then have her find out later on and have a brutal beating. Or save himself from the beatings and tell her the truth now. "Well, ano, um..." He paused. He really didn't want to tell her. She might misunderstand... "Um.." He was now tugging slightly at his shirt collar. "Mumble mumble...whe...s...da?"

Lenalee smiled a teasing grin. She knew what Allen said, but she just loved seeing him all like this. Does that make her a sadist? "What was that Allen-kun? Sorry, I didn't hear you, can you speak up?"

"Ano..." He couldn't make a single word out. He felt flustered for some reason. He was sure that Lenalee was teasing him now! "Kanda?" He managed to choke out.

Lenalee smirked. In her mind of course. "Oh, Kanda-kun? What about him?"

Allen continued to blush.

Question by question soon came, and Allen almost fainted.

* * *

_Hey, thanks to those reading this. I hope you liked it._

_Tadah! Slytherins Sex God and his right hand man made their first appearance! Draco is bi. Yay! Cheers! Allen made his first appearance! Sure, he's wrapped up in bandages and all, but he's still cute and lovable!_

_I hope you liked this chapter and give some feedbacks!_


	5. Chapter 5

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

Hello and welcome to Miss Antisocial Butterfly where angry bishounen samurai's are stuck with cat ears and tails and gods grant wishes to the mean teachers!

Anyway, to keep from reading this, here is the fifth chapter.

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Chapter Five- Happy Mornings

* * *

Kanda banged his head against the wall. He looked up to the clock on the wall. It was almost eight, only about fifteen more minutes till. Where the fuck was that fucking elf! Oh right, he said to get here at eight, not before. How he regretted it now. He took a seat in one of the student's chairs. It fitted more to his liking; the teacher for this class apparently didn't have a chair of his own. God, he couldn't wait to get out of here. As soon as he finds the four Innocence quickly, he might be able to ditch the whole teaching shit Kumoi was making him do. Hell, he couldn't even do those 'spells' he had to teach those damn brats, why oh why did Kumoi made him go?

Grumble...

Oh my god! When was his food going to get here? He should have known better than to trust a fucking mutated green old man! (From his point of view, that's what they looked like... Or old woman if it was a girl.) Then again, it is his fault, he said come deliver his food at eight. Fuck. But the elf should know to bring it before eight, everybody knows it's better to be earlier than the meeting time, it was only polite.

He sighed. He should be used to it by now. After all, they did say, 'If you want to get the job done right, do it yourself.' (It was his fault for saying eight, but still, he was Kanda, and Kanda hated to admit he's wrong, or at fault.)

He tugged at his jacket. Why was he wearing it again? It was fucking boiling in the room, why was he wearing it again? Did he just ask something twice again? Oh fuck. 'Note to self, buy soba before leaving to a foreign country for a stupid mission.' He should take it off, but he'd rather not. At least not with a slightly revealing shirt like the one he was wearing for now. Sure he's shown his bare chest before and never had a problem with it, but he had a feeling he shouldn't anymore or at least for a while in this mission.

Grumble...

He stood up abruptly, the chair that he sat on fell down. He sheepishly smiled and picked it up. 'Time, what time is it?' It was ten more minutes till. Maybe that was enough time to get some food. Maybe he could find the kitchen again and steal a snack or something. He didn't care at all what he got now, he was fucking hungry!

He walked out of the class room. He had brought his wand, Mugen and the keys. He left the door unlock, why bother locking it? He had nothing worth stealing in there. "Urk!" His hair band, the loose end of it, was caught in the tiny crack of the desk. "Dammit." He twitched as he tried to pull it out. He swore somebody is out there to get him, maybe a voo doo girl or some witch. He wasn't exactly the nicest person in the world, if you catch my drift.

Tug, tug, pull. "..." No result. "Goddammit!" He yelled with a loud thud from the punch he threw at the desk. Crap, the desk broke... He twitched as the desk broke in half. Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! He rubbed his temples. Relax he told himself, or else his ears and tail would show up again. This was just not his day, but hey, he was learning to manage his anger problems better now. See, no ears or tail! Haha, face that you fucking witch!

He pulled out his wand from the pocket of his long jacket. He thought hard. What was that spell again? "Wood restore? Wood repaito? Fuck, what was it?" He asked himself. Aha! "Wood restituo!" It was a spell used to repair wood. The desk was made of wood, so maybe... He pointed the stick towards the broken desk. "Wood restituo!" A spark flew out, but nothing happened. "... I'll just." He put the wand away and walked towards the desk, picking up both pieces with ease. "-Put this aside." He dropped them off to the corner of the room. The room was pretty big, he finally noticed now. Maybe he wouldn't have to come in contact with anybody when he teaches, since there's more than enough room for everybody.

Grumble... Fuck.

He grabbed Mugen and the keys and left the class. Did he lock it? No. Why? Simple, there was nothing worth stealing. (Or so he thought.)

'Ok, now where the hell is that kitchen again?' He wondered as he scratched his head.

* * *

Snape didn't know what to think anymore. He finally gotten the job as the Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, yet the actual teacher just happened to suddenly showed up and ruin his parade.

Grr.. How Snape already hate the man. He heard it was some old man somewhere from Asia. Great, he had the English geezer (aka Dumbledore) here, and now, he was going to have an Asian, Chinese version of him. Why did he have such luck? Why did he have a crooked nose? Why was his hair always greasy? Why did Lily Evans marry James Potter? Poor Snape just didn't understand some things in life. He saw sure somebody is out there cursing him.

With a swish of his robe (cape) he made his way down to the classroom. The stairs were cold and with each step, it felt as if the walls were closing in on him. Oh how he loved going to this class. He finally arrived, much to his dismay, to the classroom. He always wished the class was deeper in the ground. 'Huh?'

He noticed the doors were unlocked. He threw the door a nasty look. 'God, what pranks did the stupid Gryffindor pull this time?' It was either A) Gryffindor students came in and set up a prank unit, B) he stupidly left it open the day before, C) the ghosts opened it, thinking it was funny, or D) the new but old Asian geezer is in there waiting for him to come in and take his DADA position.

If A and C didn't work, he hoped very well in his heart that it would be B rather than D.

With much nervousness and anxiety, he opened the door. Nobody was there. He let out a breathe out the air he didn't know he was holding in. Looking around, he failed to notice the broken desk by the wall. He breathes in a lung full of the stuffy air. Hey, they were underground and in the old and dark classroom. What else can you expect? Snape loved this class, almost as much as he loved Lily Evans. Still, even in his lovable classroom and thinking about his first and only love, Lily Evans, he couldn't help but feel a bad premonition coming.

Snape closed his eyes. 'If there is a god up there, please delay the new teacher as much as possible. Don't let him come yet.'

* * *

First running into a three headed dog, then falling out of the window and magically falling into the lake filled with cold morning water, and now here he was, running away from a crowd of super buff magical pit bulls, which he was forbidden to kill at the moment. Firstly, why did he have to open the wrong door? But more importantly, who keeps a fucking three headed dog inside the house? Really, while it was chasing Kanda, it made him wonder. 'Hey, where the hell does this dog go to take a shit?' After his five minute run (from death), Kanda was magically pushed (fell) from the third story window, and somehow managed to fall into the lake a few while away. If the cold water wasn't harsh enough, the squid didn't help either. He could have sworn that he has a red spot on his left (face) cheek from where the giant squid grabbed him at. Anyway, back to Kanda and his new _friends_.

The five feet pit bulls hunts for the first moving thing they see when they wake up. And hey! Would you look at that, Kanda had just happened to be there when the (not so) cute pit bulls woke up. All five of them charged at our cute professor, three with hearts in their eyes and two with hunger. (Meaning three female dogs, two male.)

Kanda read about these guys in one of the books a few days ago. They were called Liminus Inyugami, Japanese origin. Originally, they were only found in Japan, but the headmaster had somehow managed to bring a herd of them to Hogwart. Anyway, an Inyugami was like a dog, expect a hundred times better. Their senses are as sharp as a needle, better than any other animal out there. As you can probably tell, mages and other creatures involved with the magical world used them like hunting dogs.

Inyugamis grows up as tall as ten feet when they reach their 'adulthood'. They reach adulthood at the tender age of four. After they become an adult, they live for around ten to twenty years more. During their childhood, a Inyugami must be trained by one and only one master. If trained properly, an Inyugami would listen to any of its master commands, as long as it lives. If the master orders the dog to catch a prey, it won't stop for anything, unless the master commands it. You could say it was like a crazy, stalker, fan girl creature.

If an Inyugami sets it eyes on you, you're pretty much done for. It will come at you as long as it lives. The only way to shake them off is either to ask the master to get them off you, which is unlikely, or make the mutt see you as its master, which is pretty much impossible; it has never happened, and most likely, never will. Their sharp fangs, knife sharp nails, their needle like fur; they were a pain to have after you.

Now, if they are still kids and untrained, like the ones after Kanda, well, they're a little different. Usually, an Inyugami hunts what it's master orders it to get, but with untrained ones, it's...different. Inyugami kids without a master have a horrible 'system' implanted in them. (The system erases when it gets a master.) The system tells it to 'hunt' the first moving thing (and not a sibling) they see. They will chase after whatever it is until it falls asleep or it finds something else to do. (Like eat, take a piss, take a crap, etc.) Unfortunately, after it does that, it'll come back to trying to find you. It must fall asleep and 'reset' its brain and wake up to find another person to free you from it. As for Kanda, they were around two or so, and apparently, still master less.

'Why in the fucks name is this happening? Ahhh! Fucking gods hates me!' He thought as he ran into what looked like a stadium. It was pretty large, how many meters, he couldn't exactly tell, but just think big. The grass was pretty green, wet and moist. Damn, that made the ground slippery. Crap.

There were large hoops and loops in the field, a couple of hundreds of feet up in the sky. What they were for, he didn't know, nor did he care. Wait; actually, he knew what they were for. Some game called Quidditch or something like that. Oh well, he didn't care. Cold? Maybe, but right now, he didn't give a fuck. He's hungry, wet, cold and running for his fucking life for the moment.

"Dammit, Moyashi, Usagi, and uh, others, go away!" He screeched. Yes, he said Moyashi and Usagi. There were five dogs total, two boys, three girls. One boy was white, and the other was red. You could probably tell who was who. Yes, they've been (running) together for only twenty minutes, and Kanda had already given them nicknames. He didn't know why, but the two dogs reacted when he called them Usagi and Moyashi. Now the girls. They all looked the same, all dark, glossy green colored. It reminded him of something.. Or someone, but he couldn't put a finger at it. Anyway, with no way of telling who was who, Kanda didn't bother to give them nicknames. It also seemed like they were fine with being called others.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck, mother fucking mut-Ompfh!" ...

Oh...My...God. Did he just- No way, now way. He did not just ...fall? "What the hell!" Did he just trip on trip over nothi-huh? Was that, a tree branch? A ridiculously large tree branch?

Considering he was a few (hundred) meters away, Kanda had around fifteen seconds to get up and start running again.

He picked up the large branch. What the hell? Where did this come from? What the- There were no trees nearby, not that Kanda could see anyway. Besides, how the hell would a large tree branch like this end up in the middle of a freakishly large field?

_Bing!_

An idea came to him.

"Grraww! Raaw! GRrrrrr!" Crap, those dogs were coming closer. Dammit.

Without thinking, Kanda grabbed the large tree branch and chucked it. "Catch you mother fucking mutts!" It flew a great distance, so far he couldn't see it anymore. It went toward the Forbidden Forest, where unbeknownst to Kanda, Hagrid was about to have his class. Yes! It worked! It fucking worked!... For only two! Why? Why did only Moyashi and Usagi chase it? Why didn't the others go after it too! Kanda felt like pulling his hair out.

Calm down, he told himself. Don't let the ears out, don't let it out..

He jumped on the area where the crowd would seat. He ran up the bleacher like things, the three dogs still behind him. How could he- Oh!

There! He spotted a spot he could escape to. It was a tall tree, around fifty feet outside of the stadium. With graceful agility, he jumped off the ground, swung from a large hoop and managed to land on the tree with amazing grace with nothing more than a swish of his hair and the sound of his keys jingling... If it wasn't for one platinum blonde kid that was hanging out on the branch. 'Oh Fuc-' He thought as he came closer to the kid.

* * *

**Wood Restituo means wood restore in Latin.**

**Liminus Inyugami, well, they're explained in the story. They're cute and fluffy, when they reach a certain stage in their life. Kanda doesn't think anything is cute... (For now.)**

**The Quidditch field has a tree close to it. The closest the field is fifty feet from the field. **

**OK that's it for chapter five, hope you enjoyed it. Request, suggestions, anything like that, all goes to the review box. Thank you and please look forward to the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

Hello and welcome to Miss Antisocial Butterfly, the only place where angry bishounen samurai's are stuck with sexy blondes and safe for kids that are paranoid of soba!

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Anyway, to keep from reading this, here is the sixth chapter!

**Chapter Six**

* * *

Draco Malfoy was tired of it. His father was a Death Eater, his mother was one too. If his older sister lived up until now, she probably would end up as one as well. He was tired of it. He didn't want to become a Death Eater, he didn't want to follow his family, he just didn't. Family traditions, family amendments, he didn't want it.

He was tired of being the bad guy, the bully, the stuck-up. He hated fighting with Harry Potter and his friends; he hated the whole House rivalry. He didn't know why, I mean heck, he just humiliated Potter in front of the whole Defense Against Dark Arts class the first day. He laughed his head off. He couldn't imagine being himself with Headless Nicks body, or maybe he could. He would probably have to tape his head to his body to keep it from falling.

It was strange. It was only a few days ago he used to love picking on the Potter gang. It was like a drug to him. It gave his a strong satisfactory whenever he bullied the Gryffindors. It might have given him a quick rush too.

He was a seventh year now. On the very first, he knew what he wanted. He wanted to humiliate Harry Potter, which he got to. He laughed, and surprisingly, so did Snape. Why was yesterday so fun? Why was today different? He used to know what he wanted, yet why now did he become confuse. Didn't he want to be a Death Eater? Didn't he want to so he could at least do something for his long gone sister? He didn't know what he wanted anymore?

Can people's views change through the night? Or was that only him? He didn't know. He doesn't know anymore. He just wanted his sister. If only she was still here to hold him and sing to him, tell him everything is alright, tell him what to do.

"What do I want?" Draco mused as he flew towards the fields. He had a little time; he might as well stop by 'that' place to think... Okay, it was seven fifty seven. He could make it in one minute, he had a short cut. He needed only a minute or two to think. A little down west the Quidditch field, there was a large tree. Normally nobody's there, especially now. It was his little 'special' place; it has been ever since two years ago.

The scene, the air, the aura, it just felt right to him. Why such a shabby old tree, because of his sister. When she was still alive and attended Hogwarts, that's where she used to go.

He flew at great speed towards it. As he came closer to it, he felt the breeze flicker his hair, the air against his high cheeks. His green Slytherins robe trashed furiously as the wind flew past it. He closed his eyes for a second, only for a second. Death Eaters, his sister, Harry Potter, Slytherin and Gryffindor, all of them disappeared, if only for a second.

Before he knew it, he was by that tree. He hovered for a second, if only to remember a long lost memory. With a slight pull, he and his broom stick flew up and past the many branches. He was around a fifty feet from the ground. He landed on an overly grown branch, breathing in a lung full of fresh air.

He smiled. Not a smirk, not a fake smile, not a lying smile. He just smiled... Until he felt something crawling on his arm. "Huh?"

He turned to look at his raised arm. A. Cat. Er .Pillar? (Caterpillar.) Draco looked at it, his whole body stiff. It looked at him as he looked at it. A moment of silence...

"Arghh!" He screeched as he swung his arm around violently. "Ah! Get off! Get off! Get off! Get off!"

Draco Malfoy was never good with bugs. It creep him out. It made his skin crawl. It also might have been because of his cousins, back in their childhood days. Argh! Just thinking about it makes Draco's skin pale. He, he didn't want to think about it again.

As he furiously tried to shake the bug off, which he did, he failed to notice a certain item nearing the very edge of the branch.

**Draco's POV**

I glared at the bug that I had somehow managed to fling off. It kept crawling its creepy crawl, and urgh! I shivered. Suddenly, I'm reminded of my first time over at my cousin's house. Josh, one of my long lost cousins or whatever, he was only three years older than me, meaning I was only five at the time. I came over to his house one day, I didn't want to go but my parents forced my too.

While my mom and dad talked with my aunt and uncle, mom said to go play with Josh and his friends. I didn't want to, but I went anyway...I shivered from the memory. Dammit, why did I have to remember it?

I sighed as I brushed my hair from my face. I closed my eyes for only a second. Crap, I only have around two minutes. Oh well, the teachers only Snape. I wonder how long he'll be teaching. I felt the wind tickle my face as a low breeze past me. I almost laughed.

I, I didn't know anything anymore. I sat down, pulling my legs towards me and wrapping my arms around them. I buried my head in my legs. At that exact moment, I felt a string pull my heart, as if it was telling me something. I couldn't understand what it meant...

"Emma..." I muttered. I sighed as I stood up.

Thunk!

Huh? I heard a very, very soft thud, as if something just fell. Oh well, whatever. I looked around for my broom, which was just by me. Ok, there's that, now my wand...?

I felt around my pocket and froze. I slipped my hand deeper down the pocket. Slowly, which my hope, I looked down... Crap..

I saw my hand. I saw my hand... What the hell? There was a hole in my pocket? I bit my tongue to prevent myself from screaming. Crap, where did it go? I've been flying around the school for a while, it could be anywhere!

Ok, I told myself. Calm down, calm down, calm down. Don't panic, it's got to be around here somewhere. First, I'll just get off the tree first, then I could look for it. I'm sure Snape will let me off the hook easily. Wait a minute, wasn't that my wand that just fell? Damn, I think I'm still half asleep. I feel like an idiot.

I grabbed Emily... Don't ask me, Blaise named it.

It was from my sixteenth birthday. Blaise decided to throw me a party, at an adult club of course. Yeah, I got to bang a couple of the girls, mostly the female strippers, but because of the drinks Blaise managed to make me drink, I screwed some of the male strippers as well. Don't get any wrong ideas, I was and always will be the 'man' of anything, whether it'd be a boy or a girl.

Emily was a custom built broom. She was the fastest stick I have ever ridden, and no, I meant broom as in flying and stuff, not the other one. Besides, they'd be riding me, not the other way around and it didn't matter if they were a girl or boy. Didn't I just say that?

I got on Emily and got ready to fly... I jumped in the air... Nothing... I tried again. Aha! I was up in the air. I knew I could do it, I always could. I smiled in victory for some reason, and my day was starting to look up suddenly... until Emily flipped over and dropped me on my ass.

"What the hell?" I stared at the broom. It was floating; it was freaking floating by itself. What the hell? It, it was like it had a mind of its own! Pissed, I reached out to grab it. Maybe it was defective.

I moved... Hey! I kept trying. Dammit, if this continues, I'm going to be late!

**End of Draco's POV**

Crap... Draco knew he was going to be in trouble. Ok, maybe not so much in trouble, he knew Snape liked him a bit. But still, crap man, why oh why was his day starting out crappy? First Blaise had a stupid first year lick his, Draco's, ear to wake him up at five in the morning, in which Draco placed Blaise in a headlock and cast some spell on him, then went back to sleep. After that, his will to bully Potter and the Gryffindors disappeared, and now he was stuck on a tree.

He growled, his lips forming in a scowl. His gritted his teeth ever so slightly, as he clenched his fist. "Crap. First my wand." He paused as he stared down below him where his wand was many of feet away and continued. (He finally realized that it was his wand that fell.) "Now this stupid broom." He frowned at the broom in his hand. He had a strange urge to bite it, but he'd just look stupid then.

He's been here for twenty five minutes already! Snape's probably-wait a minute. Didn't Blaise mention something about the new teacher? Hmm, he did hit Blaise earlier in the morning, so that boy must've done something stupid. What did he say?

Old? Probably. From Indiana, no. The States? Don't think so. It, oh, the east. It must've been somewhere from the East. Maybe China, or Vietnam. Crap, he doesn't remember. Well whatever.

He was bored and had nothing to do. All he could do was wait for help unless he could figure out a way to get off himself.

He laid down on the branch. Today was a nice day; it was warm and sunny now. You could see a cloud or two. Hey, haha, that cloud looks like a frog. Look, you could see its eyes and, oh hey! It looks like its webbed foot was moving... 'I'm screwed.' Draco sighed.

"Ah...I feel like an idiot..." The young Slytherin Sex God placed a hand over his eyes. He frowned, his eyes shut tight.

Bu-bump! Bu-bump!

His eyes snapped opened as he quickly sat up. He gulped, a small bump travel down his throat, bobbing his Adams apple up and down. A drop of sweat trickled down his forehead, coming from nowhere. His breath hitched if only for a moment before everything reverted back to place. "What the hell?"

He just felt as though he just ran a marathon, or like when a horrible creature with a killing aura was around; like when he was around Lord Voldemort.

He froze, that feeling getting to him; good thing Potter and his friends weren't around.

The last thing Draco could remember before blacking out was a black boot, probably steel-toed, no it was definitely steel-toed.

* * *

It was only Kanda's first day (officially) of school. Why the hell was he having such crappy luck? First he missed his breakfast, chased by dogs and you know the rest. Now this? By this, he meant the currently unconscious blonde boy he was currently slapping it, trying to wake him up.

"Aw, fuck! Wake up Barbie! Shit, just fucking great!" Kanda hissed, biting his tongue to prevent his ears coming out. "Fuck... Ok, first, calm down, calm down." He pulled the boy up, in a sitting position.

"God dammit, now I'm late and stuck with this fucking kid." He sighed in annoyance. The Barbie like kid moaned in pain. Hey, Kanda actually woke him up- or not. The boy fell down in a heap, straight into Kanda's arms.

Kanda itched to push the boy off of him and off of the tree. Maybe he'll wake up by then. He resisted the urge to pull out Mugen as the boy suddenly wrapped his muscular arms around the Japanese Exorcist. Mother fucker, can this day get any shittier?

"What the hell do I do know?" He asked himself.

"Mmm...Em...On't...O..." The boy muttered in his sleep. Kanda finally had a good look at the boy. His eyes were tightly shut, beads of sweat rolled down his forehead. His face was contorted in a pain look.

Kanda growled as he watched the boy. The boys wrapped arms grew tighter, pulling Kanda closer. His mouth twitched in annoyance, gripping the head bad that was threating to fall off. Man, he almost made it a morning without getting to pissed off, and now it was ruined. It was all this boys fault.

Kanda's other pair of ears twitched, just as his long tail did. 'Dammit...' This boy just made his 'Hate List', though Moyashi and the Annoying Rabbit were still and always be first. (Kumoi was rising his ranks, he is currently number two.) "Don't push him off, don't push the fucking idiot off the tree." He muttered to himself. If he weren't currently holding the boy, he might have hit himself for his arm was about to move by itself.

He poked the boy's face, out for his own amusement.

"Mmm..."

Kanda almost dropped the boy. 'What the hell!' Boy or girl, if it was anybody else than Kanda, they probably would have been 'turned one' by the very sensual sound the boy emitted. Kanda was so caught out of guard, he almost, almost blushed.

Kanda felt like punching the boy. He didn't know why, he just felt like it.

"Mrow...Rowww!"

Aww crap! Kanda inwardly cussed; the fucking dogs were still on his tail, no pun intended.

He pushed both himself, and to his dismay, the unconscious boy against the tree, hiding in the dark shadow.

He pressed himself against the boy, their body's touching in the intimate places, not that Kanda noticed. His left arm trapped the boy between him and the tree while his right arm covered the blonde boy's mouth. To keep the sleeping boy up, he placed his right leg in between the others leg. Their chest touched, Kanda still not noticing the intimate position they had.

He held his breath, seriously not wanting to draw the three large, female, dog's attention. It was only a few seconds, yet to Kanda, it felt like forever. In matter of minutes, he could barely feel the dog's presences.

Too busy in relief, Kanda failed to notice the boy in front of him. His long lashes fluttered as his bluish silver eyes blinked.

* * *

**Hahahaha! And you thought I died, yeah that's right, I'm talking to you ! Who loved it? Ok, fine, who liked it? Ah, I finally found my flash drive! **

**Review! Review!**


	7. Chapter 7

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

Hello and welcome to Miss Antisocial Butterfly, the only place where angry bishounen samurai's are stuck with sexy Moyashi's and safe for kids paranoid of knives!

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Anyway, to keep from reading this, here is the seventh chapter!

Chapter 7

* * *

Allen stared outside the window from his bedroom window. The four by two feet window was opened slightly, enough for a small squirrel to fit through. A small breeze came in, making his hair move like an elegant dancer, tickling his forehead. He smiled as he watched the kids visiting from the town play.

No, hell no, he was not a pedophile! He, he just liked little kids... And not in that way. He loved kids like a father (Ahem, mother, ahem).

He almost laughed as the long haired blond girl sat on the bench, trying to read a book quietly to herself. To her dismay, two little boys, maybe slightly younger than her, were bothering her.

A small little boy with wild bluish hair, around ten or so, clung to the girl, or more specifically, to her leg. The other boy, the smaller and black haired one, stood by the girl. From what Allen could tell, the black haired boy was a little shy, and the blond girls harsh and cold demeanor didn't help.

They seemed familiar, but from where? Oh he forgot. Oh well.

"Itaaaai!" Allen cringed as the girl racked the blue headed boy with her hard cover book. He was reminded of Lenalee for a moment, when she hits her brother, except a lot harder. As a reflex, his hand traveled down his pants to cover his still growing boy-I mean, manhood.

"Ah, Allen-kun! You're awake!"

He turned to see the smiling face of Kumoi Lee. The weird man was wearing his usual lab coat with his blue beret. His black dress shoes clicked with each step reminding Allen of somebody clicking their town. All in all, he looked like a nice guy, but Allen knew better. That smile, the super kind, gentlemanly smile, which most were reminded of a character, Ren Tsuruga, from a show called Skip Beat.

"A-ah, good morning Kumoi-san." Allen smiled.

If Kumoi was a teenage girl in puberty, or a boy even, he would have kissed the white haired angel with his charming smile. But he wasn't was he? Inside, this matter was being talked about. 'Ahh! I have Lenalee! Don't think about anybody than her! Gahh!'

Allen almost twitched. "What about Lenalee-san?"

Kumoi blushed. He said that out loud? Aw! Darn it! "Ahem!" He faked a cough. "Anyway, are you better now Allen-kun?" He didn't give Allen a chance to talk. "Good, because I have a new mission for you!" He smiled his 'Ren' smile.

Allen smiled an apologetic smile. He pointed at his arm. "Ano, Kumoi-san. The doctors said I need at least two weeks to heal my broken bones and all."

A moments later, Allen almost regretted talking. The look on the man's face could have made him cry. What grown man makes a face like that? It reminded him of Lenalee's puppy face. He would have treated him like a little kid if he wasn't Kumoi Lee, the twenty-six years old scientist.

"Oh... I see..." He said all depress like. "I just- no never mind." By the sound of his voice, it looked like he was about to cry.

"Ah, wh-what is it Kumoi-san?" Allen found his hole, and currently digging in deeper. "May-maybe when I'm done healing, I could.." Allen didn't know which sounded better, being chase by Kanda with Mugen, or what Kumoi wanted him to do.

Kumoi smiled. Hook, line, sinker! "Well you see Allen-kun..."

Allen has officially dug his grave, six feet deep.

* * *

All Draco could remember was being stuck on the tree and a steel-toed boot before he blacked out.

He blinked his eye as he started to come through. His long lashes fluttered like a girls, like his sisters. He was stuck on a tree, and then a foot came to his face and blacked him out. He could remember the feel of the sole in his face.

The soft smell of flowers filled his nose, his eyes still not in focus, nor was his mind. He breathes in a lungful of flower smelling air. Maybe he was rescued. Some kid found him, called the teachers and got him down. He would be grateful for whoever saved him. That smell though, it, it didn't smell like the nurses room. It was nice and soft, only a little, but one could still tell. 'Yeah, I was probably rescued.' He thought to himself, his eyes still close.

He thought for a moment. If so, then why did it feel like he was standing up? Why couldn't he breath through his mouth? Why was there a feeling of warmth in front of him?

His eyes shot open, his arm violently swinging in every direction possible. He only saw a human figure and cat ears before he fell. He fell off the tree. Man, how messed up is that. He could see it now, Harry and his friends laughing at him.

_'Draco Malfoy had an unfortunate accident at Hogwart and died. After falling off a fifty foot tree, he landed on his head, smashing his beautiful face...'_

'Crap, this sucks...' He didn't want to die, not yet at least. He didn't want to, but he couldn't save himself, he didn't have either of his wand nor broom. He could try to shift his body so his head wasn't going down first, but it wasn't as easy, especially when you can't think.

He couldn't think. He couldn't even save his life now. He was going to die. "Emma!" He yelled at the top of his lungs. 'I don't want to die, please save me!'

At that moment, the humanoid figure that he saw grabbed him and pulled him into his body closer. His head was covered, he couldn't see the figure.

It all happened too fast. All Draco could remember now was the warm arms that pulled him in midair and the hard impact of what he assumed was the ground. It didn't hurt as much as he thought. He quickly fainted.

* * *

Kanda held his breath just a few more moments later. He really didn't want those mutts to find him. He failed to notice the boy waking up.

The stupid fool flung his arm as if he was on fire. Kanda couldn't react fast enough. In only a matter of a second, the two were free falling. 'Aw fuck this shit Barbie!' He glared at the boy falling beside him. He was thrusting his arm everywhere, trying to find something he could grab, something to save his life.

Nothing much you could grab on in air. Fool couldn't even position himself right. He was heading head first and not much time to reposition himself. Fucking dumbass is going to get himself killed!

'I'm going to fucking regret this.'

Kanda twisted his body and darted for the boy. He grabbed him and pulled him in a hug, or so it looked like it. He covered the boy with his body, pulling him as close as he could. It would have looked cute if they weren't falling from a tree and the man didn't have the devils sneer on his face, while the other one looked like he was about to hurl. All in all, the way the older man wrapped his arms protectively around the other, which looked quite romantic.

He got the boy above him, him under. As the ground close, he knew one thing. 'I'm fucking regretting this now.'

He was used to being thrown to the ground. Of course, adding another person on him, he couldn't really lessen the impact in any way. Of course now, he had just doubled the weight with the new boy on him.

As soon as they hit the ground, Kanda could feel his right arm brake, all the air knocked out of him from the impact of the ground, and the boy who landed on top of him. Fuck, his right arm too. A burn on his left, a broken right. This is just so fucking great.

A pregnant silence.

He poked the boy with his left hand. Great, he's asleep, again... 'Whatever'

That was the last thing he saw before he blacked out as. Before he did though, he could fell blood seeping from the side of his head. Well, at least the ears were gone.

'Note to self, number fifty-seven, never save anybody ever again...'

* * *

Harry was starting to have a great day already. Snape, well, he was a git, but nothing could ever change that.

Draco wasn't here. Malfoy wasn't here! Oh my god, the light is shining upon him today. If only he wasn't here for the rest of the day. Harry sighed. A whole Defense Against Dark Arts without Malfoy, he sighed dreamily.

"Bloody hell, who would have thought god would actually grant my wish and send Malfoy to his worst nightmare? Did you see Snape's face? Blimey, that was funny." Ron couldn't help but ' laugh as Snape's number one student dare to ditch his class, man that was so funny.

"Still..." Hermione butted in. She gave them both 'the look', as they like to call it. "That means the new teacher isn't here yet." She paused as they gave her a 'so what?' look. "And that means we'll have to see Snape again tomorrow unless the new teacher shows up, which I don't think is soon."

Both boys froze in their step. They both held a blank look, both staring into nothingness. A lone breeze flew their way.

"..."

"..."

"Ron? Harry?" The witch waved a hand in front of them. Nothing. "Hello...? Anybody there?" She pinched them both on their cheeks. Still nothing. She frowned, one hand on her hip, one hand holding her books. "Hey!" She snapped her fingers furiously. "Oh bloody Merlin!" She shook her head, which caused her to loosen her grip on her books, causing them to slip from her hold, plumbing to the ground.

"Oh dammit." She bent down to retrieve two of the books of which she dropped. A boy whistled behind her.

"Nice ass!"

She glared at the younger boy. He looked like he would be a third year or so, Gryffindor too. He and his group of friends quickly ran as they saw the look she gave them. She huffed in annoyance and sighed. She was too preoccupied to notice the two boys she called best friend, and too busy to notice what they were doing and what they were staring at.

She turned around to face Harry and Ron, which she found was not there. "Where did..?"

"You know Harry, it does look ok, just a little flat if I must say."

"Why I do agree Ronald, it does seem a little too small for my taste."

Hermione blushed as she turned around. Just as she had expected, the two were behind her. They were both crouched down, staring straight at her butt. Though now that she turned around, they were now staring at her front area. Though they obviously couldn't see what was under her robe, the girl blushed, and blushed hard did she.

"Harry! Ron!" She backed away quickly. "You-you gits!" Her ears too were red. She pulled out her wand. "Do it again and I'll bloody castrate you both!" In which she then continued to furiously swing her wand around.

Both boys paled and covered their manhood. They quickly stood up, both taking note not to joke around with Hermione, if they wanted to have children in the future that is.

"Blimey Herms! Relaxed, we were just joking around!"

She looked at them, then smiled. Hey, that was quick- "Relax?" An evil smile, a sudden chill. "Relax this you bloody pervert!" With her wand pointed, a hex was put on the boys.

A cloud of smoke covered the hex'd boys, catching the surrounding students attention.

With a smile, Hermione walked to her next class. As the smoke despaired, laughter erupted from the hall.

Harry Potter and Ron Weasley both had long hair, one in a ponytail, another in pigtails, and the clownish makeup.

They should know better than to make fun of a girl during her time of the month.

The two quickly raced to the bathrooms while the only girl of their Golden Trio happily made her way to class. To their dismay, it wouldn't come off that easily. They hurried to the hospital wing.

* * *

**Thanks you for reading. Read & Review!**


	8. Chapter 8

Whoa, took me forever to upload huh?

Well, sorry for the wait, here's the next chapter.

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Chapter 8

Albus looked at the two figures on the bed, then back to the head nurse. He raised an eyebrow in slight amusement. "Madam, these two..." He trailed off, leaving it for the nurse to explain. His arms crossed while he stood beside the currently occupied bed.

Madam Pomfrey figured out her cue. She looked at the two on the hospital bed. "I'm pretty sure these two had fallen from some high place, I'm guess from the old Wivern tree by the Quidditch field." She looked over at the blond one. "Mr. Malfoy, as far as I could see has only a sprained shoulder and a few nicks and scratches." She looked at the other one. "As for the other, I'm not so sure who he is. As far as I could see, he had a broken arm, his right arm I'm guessing as well as a sprained foot, his right."

She couldn't figure out what else was wrong with him. She couldn't, she just couldn't. Why?

"And Madam, if I might ask, why are these two gentlemen sharing the same bed?" That's why.

Pomfrey's eye twitch. "Well Albus, when I found these two and brought them back..." She paused. "Well, I couldn't release the Mr. Malfoy's grip on the boy." She kept scanning the two boys in the bed. Why? No, really, why?

The two looked at the pair. Two boys, one slightly taller than another, one gripping onto the larger one with much force, the other wrapping his arms around the smaller boy as if to protect him from something. The Asian, the one with long hair, he had wrapped his arm around the other boy, also known as Draco Malfoy. His face drew blank. Draco gripped the taller boy's arm, as if he was the only thing he could cling onto in a black hole.

The morning sun rays passed through the windows glass, shining, no glittering the two boys. It looked so innocent and peaceful. The sun lightly kissed both of the boy's face, giving them a perfect light.

Neither Albus nor Madam Pomfrey came near them. They unconsciously knew not too.

Albus chuckled. "Oh dear." He muttered to himself. He eyed the two boys. "Heh."

Madam Pomfrey gave him a questioning look. "What is it?" She raised an eyebrow, just as he had. "Tell me Professor, who is this boy?" She looked at the long haired boy. He looked so peaceful, and charming. "Why I don't remember ever seeing him before."

Albus laughed. It was short, but jolly like. His glaze ran over the grip the long haired boy had over Draco. "That, Pomfrey, that is Mr. Yuu Kanda." The woman nodded as if to say go on. "He's our new Defense Against Dark Arts professor."

"Mr. Yuu Kanda..." She repeated as if to take a mental note. She nodded her head. "Professo-" She looked up so fast one could have heard something click in her neck. Her eyes were wide with surprise. "What?" She looked at him with disbelief. "What did you say Albus? I think I have misheard it."

"No, no Pomfrey." He shook his head with a small smile. He looked down at the beautiful young teacher, something inside him clicked, like a fatherly instinct. Something made him feel proud, something made him feel like when he was young again. "You heard right. Mr. Kanda, or shall I say Professor, is the new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher."

The Madam almost doubled. "Wha-What?" She looked at the boy, the taller one, the one holding Draco Malfoy dearly. "But, but he barely looks like he's fifteen, seventeen at most!" She put a hand up to rub her temples. "Oh dear." She looked a little woozy. She was a little over the old side, she wasn't taking surprises like this easily.

"Are you alright?" Albus asked the over reactor lady. Was that even a word? To add a little humor, Albus went on. "Do you feel unwell Madam Pomfrey? Do we need to take you to the hospital wing?"

The nurse glared at him. She would have stuck her tongue out if only she was thirty years younger.

Harry and Ron quickly hurried to the hospital wing. Harry blushed, his face facing down as to not meet anybody's eyes. His face burned with embarrassment. Hell, even his ears were red hot, though his long black hair, thanks to his 'best' friend Hermione Granger, you couldn't really tell.

As for Ron, well, he was of worst. He was often red, for a lot of reasons. Sometimes when he's mad, he turns red. Maybe when he's sick, he turns red as well. Sometimes, he just red for no reason. Today, he was as red as a hot chili. Unfortunately for him, the long red hair he's got on him was tied in a ponytail, one he couldn't take down.

Both boys mentally cursed Hermione. They made a pact to get back at her after they get fixed up.

"Bloody 'Mione!" Ron muttered under his breath. Harry followed his lead. Both now cursed the Granger genius.

"I swear, when I get a hold of her, I'm going to..." He muttered the rest under his breath. Harry sighed in relief that he didn't have to hear the rest of what Ron wanted to say. Ron could be a pretty good muggle horror author. He could make you picture the gory scene perfectly.

_Fuck. Kanda sat down, arms crossed, legs in an Indian like cross. He looked different._

_His hair was long, a lot longer than what it is usually. His eyes were bigger, his lashes much longer and most noticeable. His body shrunk down to a small child's. The chains that appeared every time he had this dream were there._

_He licked his dry lips, his pink lips forming a frown._

_"Oi, crazy bitch!" He called out to no one in particular. Around him, he could see, was only darkness as always. He gave it a few seconds. His right eye twitched as he received no answer. "I'm not going to walk around like a fucking idiot just to find you."_

_He heard a loud pop behind him. He 'Tch'd!' as slender arms wrap itself around him. His frown became a sneer. Two ears appeared on top of his head, a tail right behind him which swished back and forth furiously._

_"Get off." He growled. The hands kept on._

_"Now, now Princess." Her sicking, sweet, syrupy like voice trickled to his ear. The tiny witch blew into Kanda's ears. Her hot breath made Kanda shiver, and not the good kind of shiver._

_He turned around and pushed her off, a disgusted sneer upon his face. He growled out in annoyance. "I said..." He paused for a moment, making sure to glare at the girl. "Get the fuck off."_

_He felt like throwing up, seeing the drag the young witch wore. It was what most would call the 'hooker' look. She looked older now, now that he finally got a good look at her. She looked around in her late teens. Her bouncy C-cup bust was hidden under a black shirt with clung tightly to her skin, ending just above her flat stomach. The low cut of the shirt made her breast almost popped out._

_The mini skirt she wore rode up her long legs, in which one could see her thong if she bent down even a little. She wore high heels, the ones with pointy heels. It would make a deep cut if given to the right person. (Kanda wished he had those heels at the moment. He didn't have Mugen currently, poor him.) Multiply necklace, bracelets and many other girly accessories one would dare to wear. He just didn't like the look._

_"Oh come on!" She pouted, pushing her bust out more oh so secretly, not that Kanda made any attempt to look above the neck. "I missed you! You haven't been around for a while." She walked towards the shrunken version of Kanda, her heels clicking against nothingness. She reached out to touch his cheeks, though he slapped her hand away. "Ow.."_

_"Go away." He spat out._

_"I don't want to!" She replied._

_He got up. He tried, it was hard to. His long hair, the many chains, everything weighed him down. He still got up. He walk away from her, slowly but surely. 'Stupid weak body!' He thought to himself, his ears, the cat ears, twitching._

_"Wait!" She gasp. She didn't move any closer to him. It made Kanda slightly curious, though more grateful. He did not like being groped by a girl much younger than him. (From their first meeting, Kanda assumed she was still under ten. Even with her now, strangely older and curvier body, he still considered her a child. An annoying one at that.) "Hey! Please don't go that way!" She begged, though she didn't budged from her spot._

_Kanda muttered curses under his breath._

_"Kanda-sama!"_

_"What?" He finally turned around annoyed. The last he saw the girl frantically calling him back before he fell into water._

_He fell into something. Be it a well or whatever, it was deep. He struggled to rise to the surface, though the chains attached to his arms and legs dragged him down. He had much difficulty keeping a hold of his breath as the water seemed to push against him. The pressure almost felt like it was crushing his body. He couldn't feel his left arm, he couldn't move it._

Kanda woke up with a gasp. He sat up, gasping for air. Beads of sweat rolled down his face, gulping in deep breath. "I-"

He looked around. He was...His trail of thoughts trailed off. Where was he? He pondered for only a moment. "What did I do...?" He tried to lift his arm. His right arm, it was free, but his left... He looked down. Now this is where Kanda gives us the 'What-the-fuck' look.

An awkward silence emerged followed by the annoyed slash disgusted look.

He quickly pried off the blond boy's fingers off of him. He then thought back at his 'nightmare' from just now. Why didn't that girl stick to him? (Not that he was complaining.) He wasn't dumb; he figured out that her appearing was some kind of puzzle. The questing was what would the puzzle reveal? Right now, he was nowhere near completing the puzzle; he was only with a few pieces. She called him hime (princess), the small body inside the dream, the crazy witch; what do they mean?

As he got lost in thought, his eyes traveled around the room. It was a pretty normal nurse's room. A few beds, medicine cabinet, etc. His eyes widen as he noticed the clock on the wall. He, he was late. Again... He stood up, the boy beside him still sleeping.

He hissed in pain as he sat his right foot down. "What the hell?" he muttered to himself. He look down and sneered as he saw his (right) foot wrapped in bandages. He lifted it and sat it down again, slower this time. Pain yet again. Fuck, he must have landed on it bad.

Great, he's late again, and now his foot is sprained. 'Note to self-never let Baka Trio know of this mission.' He grabbed his shoes which he noticed was by the bed. As he slipped it on, he noticed a letter which seemed to be address to him (as it said 'To Professor Kanda'.)

Shoes on, (jacket was still on as well), chastity checked, just kidding, he opened the letter. He shut his eyes for a moment as a blinding light shot out of the letter as he opened it. 'Must be another wizard thing.' he thought.

_'Dear Professor Kanda,_

_As you are reading this, it's safe to presume that you have woken up? That all said, you may return to your resting quarters for today. Madam Pomfrey had given you some medicine to help it heal faster. It should be better by tomorrow. Don't worry about your classes, as you may know, I had Professor Snape teach the class in your place. If you need anything, I shall be in my office. The password is Snicker Doodle_

_Professor Dumbledore.' _

He licked his dry lips as he folded the paper and stuffed it in his pockets. He pulled his jacket closer to him as he walked out of the room.

'Where was the main office again?' he thought to himself.

"Madam Pomfrey, excuse us." Harry called out as he tried his best to keep his head down. A little red head named Ron Weasley followed after them. They walked in, both heads hung.

Harry tried his best to avoid colliding to anybody on his way. He was grateful he didn't run into anybody, well, except a few first years who were still lost. If a Slytherin, god forbid, had ran into him, they, specifically a certain Malfoy, would have a field day.

The two best friends were so connected, they unconsciously did everything alike. As the walked in, both stepped in the room with their left foot, both held their books with their right arms, and both slowly, but surely, both looked up at the same time. As you could have guessed, both gasp at what they both saw.

"!"

Cliffy~

Cheers! I finally finished this. I got to admit, the beginning was a bit awkward. XD Anyway, I'll do my best to write the nest one soon, so I hope you enjoyed this chapter. Appreciate reviews, comments, etc.


	9. Chapter 9

Hey everybody. I'm finally back! It sucked, my laptop broke, but my parents got me a new one XD Anyway, please enjoy this chapter of Miss Antisocial Butterfly!

Chapter 9

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

* * *

"What in the bloody hell?" Ron spurted. Behind him, young Harry Potter gave the same look of bewilderment.

Talk about irony. Before them laid the Evilest of the Evils, Draco Malfoy who slept peacefully, looking unaware of the evil in the world. More than that, he was holding onto, onto a-

"Bloody hell Ron; is that a flower that Malfoy's holding?"

It was not a very well-known fact that the Wivern Tree grew a small amount of bluish flowers time to time; it depends on its mood. Yes, I said it. The tree, being a magical tree as it is, had different moods. When it's depress, it losses most of its leaves. When it's happy, his leaves grow large and green.

Harry moved towards the blond boy. "Say Ron, do you happen to have a quill and ink with you?" The looked on his face made the red head giggle with anticipation.

You could guess what happened next.

* * *

"Snicker Doodle." Nothing happened, nothing moved. Aw fuck, where the hell was the office? This was the third statue that Kanda tried to open. The first one was of a mermaid, who Kanda swore winked at him. The next was a statue of a phoenix. Now here he was, standing in front of a stupid lion one. He took a step to his right, attempting to find another statue that might happen to be the one that could lead him to the Headmaster's office. He took one step and stopped. Maybe… "Snicker Doodle." _Fucker hates me._ Still, nothing happened.

He groaned in frustration. He was hungry, limping and pissed off. He was surprise at how well he managed to keep his tail and ears down. Hey, he's getting better at controlling his anger.

'I hate this.' He growled inwardly. 'I hate that fucking Kumoi. I hate that fucking stupid rabbit. I hate this stupid mission!' He sneered, making a face towards another statue that he happened to pass by. It was a statue of a gorilla this time. Kanda sighed. 'Might as well try.'

"Snicker Doodle."

Nothing….. Just as he expected. Fuck.

He clicked his tongue, making a, well, a clicking sound. His tongue then went to poke the inside of his left cheek, a habit he's unconsciously developed a few weeks ago. He tugged a bit at his collar, the heat of the day getting to him. He licked his lips, wetting the slightly dry pair.

BRINGG!

He looked around, the realized that the loud ringing was the bell. So the first class had already ended? Great. Just fucking great. He's hungry, he's late, he's lost and now he's about to, if god hates him enough, run into a crowd of fucking wizard brats. Today, aw hell, the last few fucking days have not been his days. No, not one fucking minute of it.

His ears twitched as he heard footsteps coming up from every direction. "Aw fuck…" he muttered under his breath. He had nowhere to escape. He had nowhere to escape, not only because he had no idea where anywhere was… Actually, that was the only reason.

"Bloody Merlin, did you hear what happen to-"

"Oh, the man if fine if I might say-"

"Did you hear about Dra-"

Blah blah blah. Blah.

That was all Kanda heard as a stamped of dress wearing brats came his way. From the front, behind, his sides, he was surrounded. (He was standing in one of those four way intersection like part of the halls.) He tried to stay near the walls, away from those annoying brats, away from attention. That was, until a kid bumped into him.

"Bloody hell! Watch where you're going you filthy mudblood!" screeched a tiny, obviously, Slytherin boy. He rubbed his head, the unfortunate first year he was. He made a sneer and then looked up to Kanda. His face paled. Bad move.

Kanda was at least five inches taller than him, him being five feet eight inches. Kanda looked down with disgust at the boy. He made a face, one out of anger…. He was hungry, having a bad day, and now a fucking brat was yelling at him.

The boy stepped back, his friends as well; they all sensed the deadly aura surrounding Kanda. He broke a sweat just from being stared at. One kid after another, a crowd started to form. Kanda didn't falter, he just stood there. The kid started to breath heavily.

"Oh my gosh! Isn't that girl so cool?" A girl from the crowd whispered to her friend, all looking at him with admiration.

"That chick's hot! Who's she?"

"O.M.G. that guy is so cute, who is he?"

A chorus of 'Who is she?' and 'Who is he?' rang from the crowd.

"I-I'll let you off for now you f-filthy mudblood!" With that, the frighten boy and his friends escaped through the crowd. Now that left a half-pissed Kanda and a crowd of giggling girls and boys. He kept his head down. He didn't want to meet anyone's eyes. He tried sneak away, but no avail. Fuck, he should have escaped while the kid's attention was on that one boy.

Fuck, Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck. Fuc-

"What's going on here?" chimed a female's voice.

He looked up. Everybody's attention was on the girl. Kanda sneaked away. He was thankful to the girl and whoever she was, he promised to thank her one day and return the favor. Hey, yeah, Kanda was an ass, but he's nice time to time. Today was the girl's lucky day; she's the first person, excluding the headmaster, to get on his good side.

He quietly sneaked away. It only took him a few seconds to find a nearly deserted hallway. He only saw a couple of kids around. They look around twelve years old or so, if he had to guess. Kanda saw a group of young girls, a group made up of three of them. They were laughing and giggling like all girls here. Maybe even some of the boys. He walked up to one of the girls. He tapped her on her shoulders.

"Excuse me Miss."

She didn't bother to look at him, merely motioning her hand 'shoo, shoo' and a small 'go away freak'. Her friends continued to laugh at a joke one of them said.

He coughed when she ignored him. He's getting pissed. "Excuse me Miss." He tapped her shoulder again.

She turned around, a look a pissy-ness on her face. Her pretty little face was contorted in anger. "Look frea- Um.." From pissy red to blushing red, it took only one look.

Kanda, silly, naïve little Kanda. Did he not know of the pheromones he was currently releasing? Or the alluring look he had? Or, or maybe even the sweet scent of his long, luscious hair? The world may never know…. Okay, never mind, the world did, but Kanda didn't.

"Y-yes? What can I do f-for you?" She blushed, immediately revealing her immediate attraction to the 20 years old Asian beauty.

Kanda was having a bad feeling about this, but didn't have much time to lose. The faster he can get to the headmaster, the faster he can get his mission done. Or at least that's what he thought. "Do you know where the headmaster's office is?" _And do you mind telling me before I fucking take my own life to save myself from this misery? Or maybe your head. _He tried his best to resist the urge calling to him to rip her head off. Hey, he was really getting a hold of that anger management thing.

"Ye-Yes! C-can we tak-take you there?"

Kanda groaned. Inside his head of course. 'Fuck no.'

"Of course."

* * *

"What's going on?" Head Girl, seventh year Hermione Granger questioned the crowd of students. She had just come from Defense Against Dark Arts, a class currently taught by Snape. She was on her way to Charms, wondering where in the world Harry and Ron were, seeing as they skipped Snape's class. On her way, she noticed someone yelling ("-Mudblood!" _Great, another Slytherin_) and a group of kids. Something was going on and it's her job as Head Girl to find out what and put a stop to it.

She had no trouble getting through the crowd as they all knew who she was and how stiff she was. (_She needs to get laid.)_

"Hermione." Called out a fifth year girl. "Do you know who that was? Is she a new transfer student?"

"Who?" Hermione looked around. A new student? This was the first she's heard of it. She only saw students from former years. Nobody new, well, except the first years. "What student?"

"That cool girl who stood up to Grales! Did you see her?" A tiny first year chirped in. Henry Grales was a first year who stood behind his family and their high social position. He was like a carbon copy of the first year Draco Malfoy. Blond hair, snotty attitude, two big goons and their Slytherin way, everything was the same.

"How peculiar... I shall go ask Professor Dumbledore."

* * *

"Oh Professor Kanda, I didn't expect to see you so soon." Smile. Jolly smile. Candy. "Lemon drops?"

Kanda shook his head. "No thanks sir, I'm fine." Kanda wasn't a big fan of sweets, especially lemon kind. Too sour for his taste. He preferred his soba and on special occasions, well, just more soba. If any more, Kanda dislikes chocolate the most. He didn't know why, he just didn't like it. He pulled out the letter from his jacket. "This letter, you said you wanted to see me?"

He handed the old wizard the letter. He titled his head in an angle with a questioning look. The realization hit him. "Oh yes, I did." He paused, gave that smile that can just make you smile as well and spoke in the skipping-like voice. "Seeing as you're already walking around, it's safe to guess that the potion Madam Pomfrey gave you is working wonders."

'Potion?' Kanda didn't see any potion around the room when he first woke up. But, he'll keep that to himself. He just nodded with his poker face.

"I do suggest you don't attend any of your classes for today. Even with the strongest potion takes hours to fully heal a wound. Especially one of your degree."

'Rest? Miss another one of my fucking class?' It sounded tempting but-oh! Kanda just had a great idea. "Professor, do you mind if I look around the school, to get to know the place better? I'd rather get familiar with the place so I won't get lost." Kanda was double-faced, an ass on one side and professional liar on the other. Looking around gave him a better chance of finding the Innocence's than fucking 'resting'.

Dumbledore gave an 'Oh.' face. "Wouldn't you rather rest Professor?"

"I'll be fine sir." Kanda replied, his poker face still poker face-like. 'Like hell, my fucking foot hurts like fuck.'

The old coot gave a small laugh. "Well I couldn't stop you if you wish to."

With that, the twenty years old professor exited the office.

Dumbledore laid his hands over each other, his elbows sitting at the edge of his desk. His chin rested on them. "Hmm, how interesting..." He paused. "I couldn't read his mind at all."

* * *

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey!" Both Harry and Ron cheered. No more make-up! Or long hair! And now the duo are coming for their best friend, seeking humiliating revenge.

The two friends hurried of to their next class, thanking the old nurse as they left.

Madam Pomfrey smiled. Those two were like her own children, back when they were their age, or maybe even younger. She stood up, brushing the invisible dust of her apron. "Now then." She walked over to the bed where Draco and the professor were sleeping. The young Malfoy was still sleeping, his back turned to her. She noticed something was missing. "Where's that new professor?"

She thought for a second. "Maybe Albus got him?"

Oh well, she walked over to Draco. She should wake him up to take his medicine. Talking about that, before she got to him, she saw the bottle for the young professor, the medicine he was supposed to take. The bottle was still full, all the way to the brim. He didn't take it, not any, not even a drop. She looked worried. "Oh dear. If he didn't take it, he shouldn't even be able to take a step. Where in the world could he be- Ah! Oh my!"

Draco turned over, his front side now facing her. Oh his forehead, on his cheek, on his nose, silly little writings were on him. 'Slytherin Prince! Jerk! Dumb Blonde! Dork!' Even with the nasty writings on his face, he slept like a baby.

"Oh dear, we have some work to do." She sighed as she grabbed a towel and a small pail of water.

* * *

It's safe to say that Kanda did not like skin to skin contact. That's why for today, as he searched the castle, he made sure to hide when the kids were in passing period, lunch and even when they went to the bathroom. Luck was finally on his side; he didn't collide with anybody that evening! It wasn't until he retired for the night that he realized a couple of things. One, he didn't eat anything at all today. Two, he whole body suddenly became sore after he had gotten back to his room. Three, Ariko, the ghost in charge of guarding his room and opening his door wasn't here. It was already ten at night, the time when most kids went to bed.

Kanda too would have liked to get to his bed, but alas, the great fucking gods in heaven didn't agree with him. They'd rather he get hurt, sore and pissed before giving in to him. 'Where the fuck is she at?' He couldn't help but viciously attack the missing lady, cursing her within the large realm of his brainy region; him starving, plus this kind of day equals to a pissed of Kanda. Can you blame him? He's been sleep deprived, starved and forced to 'teach' a bunch of fucking brats.

Oh yeah, number four, he didn't find shit about the Innocence. Not even a speck of Innocence trail was nearby. The only good thing about today was... um, well, nothing. Nothing turned out his way. Not one fucking thing went his way. Fuck, almost forgot number five; when he dropped his wand, the marble bit at the bottom fell off, rolled across the hall and down a vent. What the fuck? What's a fucking vent doing in an ancient place like this? The world may never know.

His room was in a secluded like area in the castle. Luckily, luck was on his side for that moment of the day (night?) as no one, not even a teacher came to pass his hall. It wasn't until eleven that Kanda spotted Ariko, her ghostly figure, traveling picture frame to picture frame until she was stationed to his doorway.

Kanda didn't know whether to laugh or to look away in disgust. Okay, maybe laugh was the right one to go, I mean, it wasn't every day you get to see a drunken Miko, especially a ghost one at that. If it was anybody else, let's say Lavi or Kumoi, they would have laughed, certainly when she started singing 'I'm my own grandpa!' but some guy named Ray something.

"A-Ariko-san... Are you okay?" Being the Kanda that, well, Kanda was, he was genuinely worried for the Miko in the drunken state. Some parts just disturbed him slightly. She was a Miko, a priestess if you must, she's a ghost, that's a given and currently, the one in charge of deciding whether to let Kanda in his warm comfortable bed with his fluffy pillow or stay in the unforgiving coldness of the hall was the drunken lady singing a country song. How did a Japanese ghost who died hundreds of years ago know a country song like this anyway? How the hell did she even get drunk? Or, or where the fuck did she get the alcohol from?

It was also safe to say that Kanda didn't have a good night's rest, not with the currently half drunken half sobered Miko singing 'I'm my own grandpa' for the hundredth time. Thankfully though, she let him inside his room thirty minutes to midnight. Now, time for sleep.

_"This made my dad my son-in-law_  
_And changed my very life_  
_For my daughter was my mother_  
_'Cause she was my father's wife-"_

For those wanting to know how Kanda managed to get ready for bed, well, he'd rather keep that part a secret. He got in his room, shut the door, ripped the hairband off which revealed a pair of cat ears as fluffy as can be, throw his jacket off, kicked off his boots, tossed his stic-er, wand, keys and Mugen to the edge of his large bed and grabbed a red pillow which then came in use to cover both pairs of his ears. A fairly groomed tail swished back and forth, happy the heavy set coat was off.

He then drifted off to La La Land... Okay, not really, he was Kanda after all. But even with the screeching of the Miko outside his door about how she was her own grandpa, her daughter is her step mother, and blah blah blah. Kanda was out.

* * *

Oh my god! Finally the first day of Kanda's first day at Hogwarts are over! I'm so happy with my new laptop, it's a mini and I can pretty much take it anywhere. XD Thanks for the reviews and comments and yeah, you know what I mean. Check back soon for chapter 10


	10. Chapter 10

Hey guys! Thnx for checking out Miss Antisocial Butterfly!

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Chapter 10

* * *

"So what the hell happened to you yesterday?" Blaise interrogated the young Malfoy. He was half walking half jogging trying to keep up with Draco who was absentmindedly speed walking down the hall, almost running into seven first years, two fifth and one seventh.

Draco stayed silent. It was all Blaise's fault; that stupid broom, he promised to trash it yet somehow, he couldn't find it this morning. He platinum blond hair was slicked back by a small amount of gel, just enough to hold it in place. He had bags under his eyes; he didn't sleep well last night. "..."

"Come on man! You've been at this since this morning!" Currently, it was seven forty-five. Class started at eight, so the boys had fifteen more minutes to finish breakfast and get to class. Great, that meant that Blaise had fifteen more minutes to figure out what Draco was hiding. "Are you just going to ignore me all day?"

Draco was pissed; a little on Blaise but more on himself.

He couldn't remember. He couldn't remember what happened yesterday (he remembered getting stuck in the tree though.) Flashes of what appeared to be a leather boot kept flashing in his mind. It was dangerously close to his face, almost as if it was about to hit him. Then a small hint of something, something that smelled nice; he couldn't pinpoint as to what kind of smell it was but it was a refreshing smell. It wasn't some expensive perfume or colon but it was, well, nice.

He gripped his left arm, a mysterious feel lingering on it. It was strange, the whole thing was strange. He woke up yesterday with Madam Pomfrey rubbing his face with some warm water and a soft cloth; she used a mirror to show him the whole ordeal consisting of his face. Then she muttered something about some crazy person who didn't take their medicine. She then proceeded to shove bottles of bitter medicine down his throat. So from getting stuck to the tree to ending up in the nurse's wing, he couldn't remember anything between that time period.

He was pissed; he couldn't remember anything that happened.

"Draaaco Malfoy! Aaaa-rrr-eee yyyy-oooo-uuu listening?"

No, no he wasn't. Hmm, he looked down his wrist watch that ran on pixie dust, it was seven fifty-nine and they were right in front of the class room. Cool, time goes by a lot faster when you were ignoring Blaise.

"What's that?" Blaise reached out to the piece of parchment stuck onto the door of their first class of the day

_**'Self-study for the first twenty minutes.'**_

"Probably a horribly attempted prank of some third year." Draco never did like third year students. Okay, he doesn't really like anybody younger than him, they always seem like they're trying too hard. Psh, posers. "Snape doesn't write that badly either." The note was written sloppily. Snape wasn't a perfect writer either but he wrote better than the writing on the note; it wasn't Snape.

Blaise gasp, accidentally crushing the paper. Then he threw it while running to hug the blond sex god. "Oh my god! My bloody Merlin! You speak! You are a real boy!"

Draco grumbled, pushed Blaise out of the way and walked into the classroom; the other boy ran in after him.

Hey would you look at this, Slytherin's Sex God was actually first in the class. They sat down, taking a seat near the front. Draco took out his wand, flicking and swiping it, warming up for Defense Against Dark Arts. Great, another day of Snape for first again.

Soon, a whole flood of students came rushing in which included 'The Golden Trio', which consisted of a super nerd, a super loser and one super hero-wannabe. Snape came just seconds after them.

Out of the class of seventh year Slytherins and Gryffindors (plus one teacher) in that first period class, it was sad to say that nobody noticed the piece of parchment that a certain Zabini had trashed, lying just in front of the door.

"Great, another bloody boring day with Snape again." A tiny Gryffindor boy muttered to his friends.

Oh how wrong that boy was.

* * *

"You wanted to see me Professor Dumbledore?" Kanda was having a good day today, well so far at least. He got up early, a little elf thing got him food (Sushi, a little bland but still, it's the thought that counts, plus Kanda was hungry) and he was ready for class. His first period, were to be seventh years', half Snake half Bird thing; he picked out some random pages that seemed interesting, he was ready. Wait, what were they called again, Sly-things? Gryfin's? Fuck, he couldn't remember.

He was one his way to class and about to go open and go in when a small elf appeared before him with a loud pop. It handed him a letter before popping out again.

One eyebrow raised, his infamous poker face on, he opened him as it was addressed to him. (It had a big 'Kanda Y." on it so go figure.)

_Blah blah blah, please stop by my office before your first class. Albus Dumbledore. _

_(Okay, he didn't say blah, but Kanda just skimmed the letter.)_

So here he was now, standing before the old man. Hey, so far he hasn't been pissed off; he was really getting a hang of this anger management thing. Yay, no ears or tail!

"Lemon drops?" The older man offered.

Kanda shook his head no. "Sir, the reason you wanted to see me?"

He plopped the disgustingly sweet tab of sugar disguised as a lemon candy. "Suit yourself. Oh yes, how are you feeling Professor?"

Kanda was puzzled. "I'm fine?"

"Oh no, I meant your sprain, how are they?" He laughed sucking on another yet piece of Lemon drop.

Oh, so that's what he meant, the old geezer was sometimes hard to understand. "They're healing fine sir." His left eye twitched; everything was healing fine, but for some reason, his ankle was taking a while to heal. He forgot all about it in the morning, but damn old man had to remind him and fuck, it was starting to hurt again.

Dumbledore was curious about the man before him, a beautiful man if he might say. He, he couldn't read his mind, how interesting. Did this young professor know how to block him?

Kanda Yuu, Japanese descendant, twenty years old. He graduated from a wizarding school in Germany, one of the top ten if he could add. Yet something about him, seemed... foreign.. Duh, he's a Japanese man from Germany. But that wasn't it; it was the strange aura around him. The feel of his presence.

Dumbledore made a mental note to look into it, though it was a futile thought as he would soon forget about it soon. Old age catches up to you, wizard or not. He took a peek at the clock that hung on his wall. It was only eight ten. "Oh dear professor! I hope I didn't take you away from your class?"

The boy shook his head. "No sir, it's fine. I told them to read a few pages of today's lesson for twenty minutes." Same old poker face.

"Then please head on to your first class." He paused and continued just as the boy was halfway out the door. "Professor, would you mind if I came with you?"

_Fuck no. _Kanda's right eye was now twitching. If one saw him, they'd probably think he had a problem with his eye. Anyway, Kanda was slightly annoyed, why did everybody want to go with him all the time? First the girls from yesterday, now the old man? "Sure Professor." Same old poker face, a pretty poker face, but behind his pretty little poker face was a devil in wreckage.

* * *

"And that's how one could conjure a shield to reflect the most of the common spells."

Majority of the students groaned in their heads. They learned these spells during their third year. Snape, man, no words could describe the feelings most students felt about him. Oh wait, there are some; hate, despise, rancor, loath, Justine Beiber, etc.

Harry and Ron were fighting to keep their eyes open. Last year, they had closed their eyes for only ten seconds and it only ten seconds for Snape to snatch fifty points from them. Bloody gank, there's no wonder why people hated him.

"Mr. Malfoy, Potter come demonstrate just exactly how the spell works."

Harry grinded his teeth. He loath the pointy nosed freak. Oh god, just one chance, once bloody chance to swing at the bird-look-a-like, man Harry would do anything for that chance.

He descended down to the front of the class, the school having been renovated; it looks like a college type of setting except the front of the classroom was like a small arena. Draco, being in front, was already there. The two faced each other, their rancor obviously amusing Snape. They pulled out their wands, both falling into their 'I'm about to attack you' wizarding stances. Snape coughed, trying to get their attention. "Now gentlemen, Mr. Malfoy shall attack, Potter, you try to conjure a shield."

Try? Psh, Harry could, well, actually, he haven't done this spell since his third year. Try? As soon as the other students heard this, half laughed half glared and cursed the man in their heads.

"Begin!" Snape stepped out of the way. He let Draco use any spell that he wanted, so he didn't want to be in way of any humiliating rouge spells.

"Ramio Paring!" A blast of silver shot out of the tip of Malfoy's wand.

"Pringos vi Aminigos!" An invisible shield appeared before him, blocking the spell and reflecting it, hitting an unfortunate kid with the spell, turning her hair pink.

Spell after spell, each and every one of them were deflected. In the few minutes of their 'battle' seven kids had rainbow hair, five had super-sized pimples and three were turned into half donkey half human, kind of like with a donkey body with a human face. Madam Pomfrey had her work cut out for her and it was only first period.

Draco was getting frustrated. All the spells he's thrown so far were too slow; Harry was able to conjure the shield up faster than normal, which was a good thing for his case. What spell-oh! He had an idea. He knew a spell that traveled twice as fast, young hero-wanna-be can't build a shield fast enough.

"Entro!"

"Prin-!" He had no time to chant the spell. He had no other choice; the ducked, avoided the spell but crashed to the ground.

Too engrossed in the whole 'battle' nobody noticed the door, which was behind Harry, handles started to turn, the door opening; not until it was too late.

* * *

Kanda was having a good day. He was having a good day. Was. Key word was.

He was walking with the older wizard and honestly, Kanda couldn't be any more uncomfortable. All this happiness and jolliness, Kanda could shiver. Nobody could be that happy and smiley all the time unless they had a problem. Wait, he was an old wizard. For the past days Kanda has been here, he could prove to you that magic does stuff to you; bad stuff...

It didn't took long before they reached the class. That's when Kanda's day started to go down the nonexisting drain.

"Grinuto!" He heard a boy shout inside the class. That voice, it sounded familiar.

"Pringos vi aminigos!" Another voice screeched. A girly shriek was heard followed by a chorus of 'ooh's and 'aww's.

'Fucking brats.' Kanda growled. He left a fucking note on the door stating that they were to read for twenty minutes. It has only been fifteen minutes. 'Fucking shit bags can't follow goddamn directions.' He felt something on his head, oh fuck. He made a mental note to torture a 'fucking bitch' when he gets home.

_Somewhere far away, a middle aged scientist sneezed, spilling hot coffee all over himself._

He grabbed the handle and turned it.

"Entro!" The first voice chanted.

He opened the door.

He was hit with a million lighting bolts, or at least that's how it felt. A storm of blue smoke eloped him covering him from the world. He broke out of his poker face, his face now showing a little pain. He hissed silently as he fell onto his knees, his hand hold onto the door frame to prevent him from falling over completely. He felt something appear on his head, something from his ass, his nails and his face; an no, it wasn't the curse, you know, the cat one? No, it was completely different. Something formed around his neck but he was still in slight shock from the bolt earlier left him in pain, unable to rip the object now completely around his neck.

The smoke started to disperse. He, he was-

* * *

The class gasp as the door opened, the spell hitting the unfortunate unknowing person. He/she was engulfed in a river of blue smoke. Some noticed the chain wrapped around Draco's wrist which snaked over the blue smoke.

Nobody made a move, not even Snape. Each and every one of them was to in the new development. Everybody held their breath as the smoke was starting to fade. First they saw an old wizard with a long white beard; Dumbledore. Then they saw the other person.

The class gasped. It was-

* * *

Ha ha ha ! Cliffy!

Reminders: Kanda is wearing his Exorcists coat, he hides his Mugen and his wand under them. Just for the hell of it, the headquarters is in Germany, if I'm wrong, well, whatever.

Any who, REVIEW! My friend bet that I couldn't get over fifteen review for one chapter. Let's prove him wrong! You hate it, you love it? Just take a few second to write about it. Chapter eleven is coming on soon, after fifteen reviews of course.

Thnx for reading.

Nata Yoh

Read and Review


	11. Chapter 11

To all my fans, please read the bottom of this page for I have some important news to bear :l

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

Enjoy!

* * *

It was Santa.

Big old jolly, way too happy, only good for one day in a year, dear beloved Santa….. Just kidding. … Wait, what the fuck? Did you guys actually believed that? You must be stupider than the kids in this classroom. Asides from a totally non-bias, third person's point of view, it was safe to say Kanda was a bit irky this morning.

_What in the fucking hell? _Kanda glared at the first person he saw, meaning the whole class. He saw nothing but red. He was pissed.

_I'll fucking slaughter your fucktards and shove your fucking dicks up your whiney asses and- What the fuck are you looking at you shitbags? What the hell are you fucking punks doing, and you! Barbie looking wannabe fucker! What the fuck are you doing with chains? Are you that fucking kinky-_

"Professor Kanda, are you alright?" The old man looked down on him with a look a worry. The smoke soon disperses and both men were clearly visible to the whole class (Snape included).

All students and teacher stood frozen. This was quite an awkward moment. Snape made the first move.

"Professor Dumbledore, wh-who is this?" Kanda gave him a look of annoyance. He was quick to the point and obviously spent no time on unnecessary talking. His air of haughtiness was quite similar to his. Kanda did not like this man.

Well, it was safe to say he did not like a lot of people. In fact, he hated a lot of people. He doesn't really like anybody; the closest thing he had to like was, well, not hating the person (or thing.)His beloved Mugen was a special case though. If anything, Mugen was probably the only thing he liked in this godforsaken place. Totally off topic now.

"Oh dear!" Dumbledore gasp slightly. He was staring at Kanda, and then turned to look at the kid who Kanda dubbed as 'Super blonde Barbie looking wannabe'. He muttered something under his breath which Kanda's sensitive ears did not quite pick up. "Excuse, but Mr. Malfoy, would you kindly mind removing this device off of my dear company?"

Device? _What the fuck? _It was Kanda's turn to look at himself, something every other person had been doing since he came in. Of course he couldn't see what was on his face, he didn't have a mirror. He did, as most in his situation would, noticed the long sharpened claws that currently are placed where his usually prime and proper nails would be. He patted his head. _Oh fuck no- it can't be. _Oh but it was.

Ears. But, if you wanted to be specific, you could say they seemed very close and similar to cat ears. Next, our mysterious being discovers what he most forcefully regretted next; a tail. Which would also soon lead to the discovery of whiskers, and fur, and a shit load of other things on our new professor.

Kanda was not having a good day.

And he still haven't gotten his damn soba.

* * *

"Sorry for the late introduction everybody, but please give a warm welcome to our Professor Kanda."

Kanda wondered how a person like Dumbledore could smile so much, especially when he had to be around these damn brats every single day. Or maybe, he was already broken and went crazy a long while ago. Whatever it was, Kanda would never know.

Maybe it was because his life somewhat sucked. I mean really, how could it not? He was surrounded by a bunch of idiots, he takes on dead things practically every single day, each with a deep intent of killing him (for some reason) and now he was forced practically halfway around the world on a secret mission to find four Innocence _and _teach a bunch of snot nose brats. Did we mention he had no soba to content his hunger?

Tch, whatever.

At least he no longer hand that damn spell on him.

Recall anyone?

He was pissed and ready to lash out at any moving creature. Of course, being him, he doesn't hesitate and was already on his marry way to kill these fucking brats. In his head of course. He was Kanda Yuu, if he couldn't fool you with his poker face, no one can. Hey, can you blame him? He was already cursed, his life sucks and he has no soba.

He was worse than a mama grizzly bear PMSing while some damn black bears were messing with her little cubs.

Long story short, Kanda, being Kanda, instead of killing those midgets, let Dumbledore do the talking.

Now here they were, finally, everything was normal. Well, as normal as a group of wizard kids could ever be. Kanda had no idea how the old mother of god managed to do it, but he had to hand it to the hairy wizard, he was pretty good at handling kids.

He was practically over with his ten minute speech, but Kanda wasn't really paying attention; he wasn't a wizard, why did he need to study and listen to this shit?

"And so, as I said before, please forgive the intrusion and misconduct, but if you wouldn't as kindly mind, please give a warm welcome to your new Defense Against Dark Arts teacher, Professor Kanda."

The old coot turned to look at him. His cue maybe? He took it as.

Dumbledore quickly exited the room, dragging along a very confuse and very irritated Snape. Kanda was relived to a certain degree. He really didn't want them to be there, he didn't need some happy go lucky wizard and his sidekick to watch his every move. Like the students were.

"Due to some unfortunate events, my arrival was quite late." He saw some kids try to raise their hands. Seriously? They wanted to ask him questions? What the fuck did they think he was, their teacher? Well… You know what we mean. Not giving a damn, he continued his little speech, ignoring their gapping mouth and curious eyes. "However, my punctuality should be no excuse as to why you guys were doing something much different as to what I assigned." He paused, noticing they really weren't paying attention. Really? Fine then, he'll just verbally abuse them. For now. "Was seven words really too hard for you students to understand?"

That, my friend, was a rhetorical question. Apparently, some kids were just as stupid enough to actually realize it.

* * *

"But Professor!" Hermione chirped in, confuse and slightly irked. This teacher, no, this _person _actually dare to talk to her like that? Like she was some little kid? Like she was an idiot with no brain and no sense of intellectuality? Who was he to judge her like that?

In a sense, we could obviously see that this little girl was slightly offended at Kanda's indirect insult. Kanda fought the strong urge to roll his eyes. Two words out and she was already annoying… Well, Kanda found practically everything annoying really.

"There wasn't any kind of paper anywhere, and Professor Snape just told us to start with the class. Personally, I couldn't have mis-"

Kanda slapped her across the face.

Just kidding. Kind of.

He's good at visualizing stuff. Damn how good would it feel to just slap the shit out of one of these kids. Kanda silenced her with a look. If looks could kill…. Naw, forget it; he'd still want to kill them with his own hands.

"I left a note earlier on the door earlier stating you were to do some self-studying for the first twenty minutes, now whatever the reason, is it not the students responsibility to get their work and do it?" Kanda didn't really give a crap, he was just going to make these fuckers run and do some shit like that, but he might as well have fun poking them.. Right?

"But-"

"It's the student's responsibility…."

Hermione flushed. "Yes, but still-"

"Student's. Responsibility."

She gave up. This man was just so, just so infuriating. She took note of the teacher. He was far from what the rumors stated. For one, he wasn't old. He was way far from it; in fact he looked just about their age. She couldn't understand why.

The rest of the class buzzed with silent whispers and chit chattering. Kanda tried his best not to listen but it was pretty hard, he had pretty good hearing.

Ron turned to Harry. "I don't like him. He seems so, he just seems so, so.."

"Snotty, rude, mean, Snape-like?" The green eyed boy didn't turn his eyes anywhere away from the teacher. He really did not like that man. He just seemed so Slytherin like, and, and- Harry didn't know what, but he certainly did not like him.

The entire class was buzzing like bees, each one a fluttering statements about the teacher.

It was safe to say that Kanda was not having a good day.

* * *

"Neeeeee! Tykki! I'm so bored!" Road rolled around her fuzzy floor, her short hair whirling around with distress. "Tykki!" She moaned, her voice very annoying and pitchy. "TYKKI!"

She jumped up, immediately her small hands found the cheeks of her brother.

"Whaot 'o you w'ahnt me 'o do abhout it R'hoad?" His eyes refuse to move away from his magazine. It was very interesting. Woah, somebody spent that much money for a guy's used napkin? Humans were pretty crazy in their own little way.

"Muu!" She pouted and pulled the bigger man close to her. He was now forced to face his darling little sister. "I. Want. ALLEN!"

"….." The boy simply stared at her. "Road, remember what the Earl told us?"

Her pout turned into a smolder. "Bu-but.."

"Now do you really want to disobey him?"

She shook her head. "But I want to play-"

"Road-sama! Tykki-sama! The Earl wants to see you!" The two Noahs stared at the small pumpkin. Lero was panting as if he just ran a marathon.

Road flicked a random pebble at the fruit-vegetable thing which surprising, and disappointingly, did not pop the little guy's head off.

* * *

It was safe to say the students did not like their new professor. At all.

"Can you believe that git?" Ron threw his hands up for special effects. It was finally the end of the day and the golden trio was on their way back to their rooms for a long, deserving rest.

"I know!" Hermione growled. "We're supposed to be learning defensive magic against dark arts, not P.E!" She rubbed her sore arms. She was more into carrying books, not pushups. Besides, pushups were more for guys.

_It was a rocky start, with the new professor and all. The incident with Malfoy was a start to that. Still, the students were more than attracted to the new teacher's Asian-ness, his cold looks and interesting aura. They were all very curious, save the three younglings at the back. _

"_Where are you from?"_

"_How old are you?"_

"_Do you have a girlfriend?"_

"_Would you be willing to try going out with an Englishmen?"_

_Kanda let the children blabber for so long. A minute and twenty seconds exact. At that last question, he cut off the student and immediately assigned them to do some work. _

_Generously enough, Kanda assigned them fairly 'easy problems' such as, 'What can you do when you're lost in a forest and all you have is a Bugglewort and your wand?' _

_And here you are, you'd think the said students would have been grateful Kanda gave them easy works. It was pretty much open ended, he said what can you do, not what must you do and he honestly couldn't care less what they wrote. He would've given them full credit if only they've written something, anything. But no…oooooooo….._

_Someone just had to be stupid. Said man, or, boy, was the blond Barbie from before. _

"It was all of Malfoy's fault!" Hermione growled out. Her arm was hurting so bad, she was definitely not the physical kind. "If he just kept his mouth shut, that damn professor wouldn't have made up run and all that stuff!"

Ron gave her a look. "But Herms, weren't you going to say something too? Something about degrading work-"

"That's not the point!" She snapped. Her hair was frizzier than usual and her eyes were more glare-y than normal. "The point is that if Malfoy didn't say anything, that git of a teacher wouldn't have made us do stupid pushups and jumping jacks!"

Harry and Ron were confused. So Herms wanted to tell the teacher off, but when another student did before her, she hates the other kid? Sure it was a given that they all hated Draco, but still. Man, girls were so confusing.

With that noted, and some other 'mature' words thrown to places by most of the students who had Defense Against Dark Arts that day, the whole student body went to rest for the evening.

* * *

Almost a week has gone by since Kanda's arrived. So far, he's searched the main castle and most of the classrooms in it. One too many did he have a close call with some damn cat and her owner.

Nothing. He searched the roof, the floors, even the goddamn trashcans for a clue, any clue! He was over frustrated, he could explode. He would have smirked at the thought for he had heard what those damn kids have been saying about him. They would just love that to happen wouldn't they…. And probably a couple more people or so, but honestly, he couldn't give a rats ass about it. But still.

The teachings weren't as annoying as he thought it would have been. Apparently, the student body learned their lesson when dealing with Professor Kanda. Simple, easy projects, don't ask, don't question and you were in the clear. Kanda had no problem with the crap they produced and they had no problem doing easy shit like this.

Sure they didn't like him, but like hell did he care.

He was sure as hell he couldn't give a fuck about anything at the moment. He was tired, frustrated and groaning over the fact that each and every fucking spell he tried out (secretly) turned to him. He buried his face deeper to his cloud like bed as if that one action could get rid of the ache inside his head.

"T'ch!" He threw away a book he was holding. It made contact with the cold wall, landing on top of many other books. Sure Kanda did a lot of reading and studying when he first got here, but that didn't mean he understood any of this shit. His ears twitched while his tail swung lazily in the air.

And to think, it was only nine in the morning. His stomach grumbled as he reached for a rice ball one of that weird little elf brought earlier. His eyes roamed the room, taking into a fact that he hasn't actually explored his own room yet.

That thought was immediately dismissed when his cold eyes landed on a lone book on his dresser.

Ignoring the light headed-ness of his sudden rising, he walked over there, picking up his damn wand which he threw at the floor, rather close to the piles of book.

He took a seat on the cold morning floor as he flipped the pages open. Of all the books he went through, this was one book he couldn't ignore. The only fact that set it on a whole different status than the other books was the fact that it was in Japanese. It was a rather small book, big enough to fit in the palm of his hands.

The characters were rather small and the book was pretty much tattered and missing some pages, but Kanda couldn't give a cold fuck about that; this was the only book that interested him and he was damned if he couldn't preform even one spell from it.

Of all the spells Kanda have already tried to perform in his room secretly, these current spells from this book that hadn't turned on him. Others were more or less a fucking pain in the ass. One lighting spell actually (and surprisingly enough) bounced off all the mirrors in the room and hit Kanda in the ass.

He growled at the sudden remembrance. Tossing the thought aside, he opened the tattered book.

From the action, a lone paper flew out from it. He casually picked it up. He discovered this torn page a while ago, but paid no special attention to it. There was also the fact that pretty much half of the characters were smudge, and the letters were small as fuck. Kanda could only make out some of it.

"Kimi yaro.. –aishite-.. baka- …"

Idiot? Is that what was written one?

"Idiot?" Kanda looked at the paper and grabbed his wand. Might as well give this spell a try. Again. This would be his fifth try, but hey, now he managed to figure out the last character. Maybe he could wing it.

About an hour after, Kanda was just about ready to throw give up. Again.

He recited the spell from the book. A small change in the room made him aware. Something was happening. Something was really happening! Maybe, just maybe he actually got it now-

_Knock knock!_

Kanda's eye twitched as Ariko informed him of the intruder.

"Kanda-san." The young ghost informed him, still outside his room. "Dumbledore-sama is here, he wants to know if you would be able to go with them to Hogsmeade. They need one more teacher."

_Yeah, one more dumb fucker to babysit. No, fuck no, like hell I'm going to go babysit a bunch of runny nose, good for nothing bunch of brats. Like that fucking Beansprout!_

* * *

"Are you sure we should do this?" Hermione muttered under her breath as she spotted their DADA professor just a couple of feet away from them. Ok, couple hundred or so feet, but she was sure as hell that man was their professor. He was tall, wearing pretty much all black and dripped with vicious aura. She could tell it was him, there was no way she could mistake anybody else for him. It helped that Hogsmeade didn't have many Asians in town.

The whole gang, which consisted of Harry Potter, Ron Weasley, Ginny Weasley and Neville Longbottom all gave her a look.

"Herms, weren't you the one that suggested this in the first place?"

"I know!" Hermione blushed. "But, but, it's so mean and almost criminal!"

"Hermione, he made Harry and Ron run around the whole school, made Neville do those muggle things where you push yourself up, or whatever they're called and the rest of the Gryffindors sweat and all! He even made my whole class sit on the floor and sit up. I don't even know what those are called but I'm sure as hell that those things are absolutely savage-like!" Ginny growled. Alright, so the thing Kanda said earlier was a lie. Somewhat.

The rest of the students were quick to learn not to question Kanda while the stubborn Gryffindors chose the latter, hence the physically tiring punishments. So Kanda more or less lied. Anyway…

"I know!" The curly haired girl half whispered, half muttered under her breath. "But I mean come on!" She looked around to check no one was listening to them. No one. The Three Broomstick was definitely a place to talk, everybody else is usually too busy to notice anybody else. "Don't you think drugging him and stealing his wand and replacing it with a fake then sending a bunch of boggarts a little too much?"

Ron reached over the table and placed a hand on her shoulder. "Herms, think of it this way, imagine that man is bloody Lockhart. Then how would you feel now? And the boggarts aren't coming in until tomorrow, when we have his class. That way we can make sure he's safe if anything happens." He looked over at Harry, hoping he'll get in and try to convince Hermione from backing out.

"And besides Hermione, you were the one who came up with it!"

"I know, but still-"

"Guys, shut it, he's here!" Ginny signaled them over.

She saw his walked in with a girl. Good, phase one was done. Judy Bloom, a young Gryffindor was more than happy to help with the plan for she was out for revenge after said professor made her do jumping jacks. Besides, her part was easy, just get him to go inside the Three Broomsticks. Not a second later of going in, young Judy Bloom excused herself saying something along the line of 'I found my boyfriend, thank you for helping me look for him!'

A rather grumpy Asian man looked as if he was ready to bolt. Ginny immediately took action. "Oh, Professor Kanda!" Her voice barely made it too him, the multitude of sound was all over the room.

She saw him walk towards the door. Maybe he didn't hear her. Again she called for him. "PROFESSOR KANDA!"

* * *

Kanda groaned in annoyance as he felt the girl come close to him. It was bad enough that some brat already dragged him around earlier to look for her stupid boyfriend, now more brats wanted to hang with him. Fuck!

He was almost at the door! Goddamn his luck! His motherfucking luck was just as bad as these brats.

He turned around as he felt a tug at his shirt. "Hm?" He somewhat growled. He needed to calm down, he felt something itching to be released from his head and get out from his pants. Hey, I heard that giggle you pervert; he didn't mean it like that!

The ginger girl flinched slightly as he stare her down. 'You have my attention brat, now get your grubby hands off my fucking shirt!'

On the other mind, Ginny was rather torn. She really disliked the man in front of her but, but still. 'He is really handsome! Why did he have to be such a prick?' She groaned inwardly.

"Ms.."

"Oh! Professor Kanda! I didn't think you'd be here." She half faked a smile.

"Well I am." It came off as somewhat ignorant and snotty. Just a bit. According to Kanda, it was more short and sweet.

Ginny inwardly snorted. _What good is to be so good looking if he's such a prick! Argh! _"Well professor, since this is your first time here, me and my friends would love to treat you to some butterbeer!" She threw him a very seductive smile. Honestly, to Kanda, it looked more like a pedo-smile, but he kept that to himself.

Quite parch, Kanda decided to take the offer. His head was woozy from the 'sushi' the elves brought him. He wasn't his usual mean self. The moment he agreed, Kanda regretted it. He immediately saw the rest of the Gryffindors. Was it too late to run?

"Hello Professor." They were all within arms reached. They could probably jump and grab him. Fuck.

"Mm." He nodded, a gesture similar to acknowledging the person.

"How are …. Want some?... Beer…." Kanda was beginning to suspect the food the elves gave him; his head was way to tipsy right now. Not sure as to what they said and somewhat of a dazed, Kanda found himself seated between the two girls of the group. Shit, he can't escape. Well he could, but it'd be way harder. Well…. Way harder to escape unnoticed at least.

* * *

It happened way too quickly for little Neville. He was out for blood, that he was. But, now that Hermione did mention it, it did seem a bit mean.

However, all that thinking was too late. Somehow, Ginny managed to sit the cold professor between her and Hermione, trapping him. He couldn't escape and both girls have a chance to steal his wand, just as long as one of them could entice him enough.

If they could distract him long enough, they might be able to sprinkle the mixture George and Fred gave them. According to them, the 'medicine' will swiftly put the user in a rather droopy state, somewhat sleepy and slow.

He gulped silently, which he was sure wouldn't have worked because his heart was beating so loud he was sure his professor could hear it easily. He watched in an almost slow motion effect as Ginny flirted with the professor and Hermione slipped the drug-ahem, medicine into the newly arrived butterbeer.

He felt sweat in his hands, his own cup of butterbeer started to slip slightly.

Within seconds, it was done. And another second in, the young professor was practically chugging the refreshing cup of butterbeer.

Neville could only stare in awe as the teacher drank the last bits of the liquid up.

The drug worked pretty well since even Neville could see that the moment he took his lips off the cup, Kanda was swaying slightly.

He blushed when he noticed Ginny's hand crawling on their professor's leg, Hermione's hand creep at his back pockets, desperate to quickly replace the wand. After a minute (which honestly felt like forever in Neville's opinion) the deed was done.

Not a second after that, the older man was blinking rapidly with a dazed look in his eyes.

* * *

Kanda wasn't quite sure as to what happen, but all of a sudden his head was worst that before. He felt something crawl up his thigh. A spider?

He felt, he felt.. What did he feel? He couldn't think clearly, his mind was everywhere, he felt sluggish. It was like everything was in slow motion. He saw the children smiling and laughing. Alright, he had to admit, that was pretty damn annoying. What made it worst was that his head was hurting like hell. It was like this morning, except worst.

Fuck.

He didn't like these kids one bit. They're annoying, loud-mouth, get-on-your-nerves-all-day kind of kids. There was a strange buzzing in his head. Staying up all night for a couple of days was starting to seem like a bad idea. Damn these wizard and their weird ass spells.

How long was he here already? Goddamn, he felt wasted. Well, actually, truth to be told, Kanda never got drunk in his life. (It helped that he never even had a whiff of alcohol in his entire twenty years of life.)

He remained there, silently, hoping his failed glare would scare them away. It didn't do much as he looked half asleep. (Ah so fucking adorable, yet so hateful, the girls were torn.)

It's been a while now. Kanda forced himself to stay awake. It was like that feeling when you want to shut your eyes but you can't sleep no matter what.

All that changed in a matter of milliseconds.

A sudden force passed through him. He immediately recognized it. His head cleared enough for now.

A scream drew onlooker to look the same way he was, proving his instincts \ true.

Under his woozy breathe, he 'tch'ed'.

"_Akuma_."

* * *

**And that ladies and gents is the last of today's chapter! I hope you enjoyed it.**

**As for the new I said about earlier. Be warned, this is a spoiler…. Kind of. But I do believe that this is going to make many happy.**

**Are you ready?**

**Now?**

**Alright!**

**Here it is!**

**In a second.**

…

…

Our favorite little Brit is finally going to appear in the next chapter! Yes, you heard me right. Since some of you pointed out my trolling, I decided to be nice. For once.

Uh, any confusions so far? Well deal with it! Jk, but I do hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Oh and I wanted to say thanks to those who gave me feedbacks, comments, suggestions, etc!


	12. Chapter 12

Hello all and welcome to my own little worldly concoction called Miss Antisocial Butterfly! I've hope you enjoyed the trip, so far, because it's just getting started!

Oh yeah, I've written a new one shot, but I have no idea what kind of reaction it was going to get because it's not a popular pairing, so to all you basement losers with no life and extra time, please check it out, I (Cross my Heart and Hope to Die-tokyo mew mew fan fic.) Just kidding about the basement loser part!... Kind of…... Love y'all

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

I'mma shut up now….. On to the story!

Chapter 12

* * *

Little MaryAnn Lee was fairly stupid as a wizard. Being a muggle born, she had difficulties trying to adjust to the wizarding world before her.

She wasn't quite sure as to what happened. One minute she was shopping around Hogsmeade with her friends, the next, there's a pile of clothes and skin where a shopkeeper used to be, just a second ago.

She couldn't feel her legs; her hands were numb as well. Out of the corner of her eye, she spotted other students shouting spells. Spells of all kind, from offensive, defensive to hexes and curses were flying through the air, all aiming to take down that creature.

No. It wasn't even a creature, it was a monster. It tore the old shopkeeper to pieces with such pleasure; no way could it be anything but.

She saw in slow motion as it pointed its _mouth _at her, a mysterious object threating to impale her. She closed her eyes, seeing as that was the only thing she could do at the moment. She could only wait for the thousands of pain about to immerse her.

It never came.

* * *

Kanda grabbed the girl, the Akuma's bullet nearly turning her into a pin cushion. He was nicked at his dominate side. "Fuck." He muttered under his breath. Typically, the Akuma's poison results in immediate fatality. Of course, our dear Kanda is far from typical. However, the poison still affects the young Exorcist.

And his head was hurting like fuck. It's like the fucking Kumoi, bunny and beansprout all in one. Plus a hundred pounds of pressure on his moderately sized skull. Plus a PMSing chocolate-deprived Lenalee Lee. And a mentally disturbed Bak. Well, he was a mentally disturbed creature; all thanks to the kiss Allen and Lenalee shared in front of him.

Alright, so it wasn't that bad, but it was bad enough to tinker with Kanda's usually awesome-tastic, ass fucking deadly gazing butt kicking proficiency, which he typically has pretty much every single time he went to hunt akumas. The fact that he was hit was proof of that. He was certain the goddamn food was the cause of his current state. Ever since he got here, he noticed a great decrease in his abilities.

He tossed the girl to a random stranger, both the two awfully confuse and frighten. Three words. "Get outta here."

He made clear of the other students around the akuma and got them to go far away enough. The area was pretty crowded if Kanda had to say; it was practically the middle of Hogsmeade. Damn. Just his fucking luck.

However, somehow, the entire place happened to clear in a matter of seconds or so. Kanda immediately threw down a field generator which immediately created a cage like force field. He was somewhat grateful. It made the job easier to handle. He mentally thanked the scientist back at home.

The field covered both the Exorcist and akuma. Two level twos. "'Tch." Not too bad, he could take them. He just had to make sure no snot nosed brat decides to play hero and butt in. The damn thing- fuck it. Once the field has been administered, 'nothing' can escape it, akuma or not. Kanda wasn't sure if it could maintain one such as that Tykki Noah guy, but it should be enough to hold off these two. They were only level twos.

Back to the explanation, 'nothing' can escape, but that didn't mean something couldn't come it. Damn flaw of the field, it was pretty much a one way thing. Hopefully none of these idiots were stupid enough to go.

"Oh ho! What the fuck is this bullshit? Mero!"

Said 'Mero' turned to his partner. The first akuma was pounding at the field.

"It's him! Jero! That guy put it up!"

'Mero, Jero? That inflated marshmallow must be running out of creative dumb fuck names.' Kanda laughed, referring to the Earl.

The two floating UFO( for the bystanders) growled at the Japanese. "What the fuck did you say shitbag? How dare you say that about our Earl?"

Kanda gave them a blank face. Oh… He said that out loud? Oh well. At least these things were only focused on him. Time to finish this. He reached for his sword…..

Not there.

"What the fuck?" Kanda growled as he dodged a fist encrusted akuma bullet. He stumbled a tad as he landed seven feet from his original spot.

He looked at the akuma. Akuma? Something was wrong. Where was the other-

He ducked just in time to keep his head attached to his wonderful body. He was nicked again. It was more cosmetic than dangerous as the bullet cut up his left cheek. "Great, just fucking great." He grimaced. Maybe, maybe he could use his wand?

He jumped to his left, narrowly dodging another punch. Something's wrong. He knew it. He was dodging left and right. "Something's fucking off." He murmured under his breath. "These-" He ducked, and sprung to his right to avoid another bullet. "-guys are way to in sync!"

He jumped just in time to avoid a bullet and a punch. These guys actually seem to be smarter than the usually bear…. Or akuma in this case.

He stumbled as he landed on a pile of wooden boxes. He fell flat on his face… Kind of. Of course, that would never happen to Kanda, but he did fall. He rolled just in time to avoid being squish. "Ha," he scoffed. "These guys aren't stupid after all."

"You bitch!" Jero (Mero?) yelled at him. "I dare you to say that again!"

This time, Kanda gracefully sent a box of…. Well it had stuff in it. He sent the box flying to the akuma. He quickly scanned the area for something, anything he could use. A crate of knives? It wasn't Mugen, but it was enough for these small time akuma.

Kanda cussed.

That wasn't all he saw. At the corner of his eye…. It was those damn kids!

"Shit fuck."

* * *

"Bloody hell! What is that thing?" Ginny, as well as the rest of the gang gasp. What, what in the world was that thing?

The boys (plus Hermione and minus Neville) instinctively reached for their wands.

They've gone rushing after they heard the scream, was it death eaters again? Harry and Hermione were first to rush after their professor. Thinking about that, where was their professor?

"Guys…." Neville was shaking. "Th-the Professor…"

"I know Neville!" Hermione barked. "None of them are around. Maybe, maybe they already left and hide with the other students!"

"Hermione's right! We've got to help, otherwise someone may as well die right now!" Harry gave Neville the look. "Look, we've got to help that guy, otherwise he's going to be dead any minute."

Neville couldn't take his eyes off the creatures. And the third anomaly. "Th-That's the-" Neville almost peed his pants when one of those things turned to look him straight in the eye. "Professor Kanda!"

The group turned to look and soon realized what Neville meant. That person with the creatures was Kanda, their professor Kanda.

"Oh my god, we've have to help him!" Ginny gasp.

Ron turned to his younger sibling. "Help him Ginny?" His face was contoured with fear and pseudo bravery. "How in the bloody hell do you think we could help him? Look at those things, we don't even know what they are!"

In turn, Ginny slapped him. Hard.

"Ron, look at here." She held her hand out.

"A wand, so what?"

God was her brother an idiot or what?

"…. Professor Kanda's wand." Harry whispered.

Ginny turned to look at boy wonder. "Correct!" She tossed it to him. "Here, Harry, you're pretty good with your broom, we've got to get this to him, it's the least we could do. Ron, you and Hermione are to stand by and stay out of the way, find a good spot where those damn things can't get you and start shooting spells, whatever you can think off. Neville and I are going to look for the other professors." She tossed Harry a broom she picked up from an abandoned store and grabbed Neville.

Neville would have enjoyed the feeling of holding a girls hands if it wasn't the situation they were in right now.

* * *

Kanda growled as he spotted the Potter kid flying at him….. Alright, he had to admit, a kid on a flying broom wasn't something he'd see every day and flying was somewhat an interest to him. However, given the time and situation, he was rather more P.O. to see the kid. Shit, if he came any closer, he'd be trap in the field.

"Professor!" He screeched. Dammit, he did it now. He was in the field… And had the attention of both akumas. "Your wand!"

He was pretty good, Kanda to admit. He weaved past the two and dropped the wand at Kanda's not so enthusiastic hands. Kanda….. He had his wand, then why- he growled, if it wasn't for the moment, he would have chopped the kids in half. 'So that's why I felt something feel me up in the restaurant!' He had a sudden slight suspicion that they were also responsible for his more than unnatural tipsy state.

Kanda almost burst in laughter if he wasn't, well, Kanda. He watched as the boy flew past him in lighting speed and tried to fly out of the area, only to smash flat on the force field. It was hilarious you have to admit.

He almost burst in laughter. Then again, Kanda was kind of pissed. Now he had to watch out for this brat. However, this also resulted in both akumas laughing their, uh, asses off. Kanda took this chance to grab the many knives from the crates a few feet away from him.

"Oh my god, Mero, that was fucking hilarious!"

"Haha, stupid humans!"

"Mero, I've got this one! You get that other guy, er, girl!"

Jero immediately went to kill the slightly unconscious boy.

"Alright Jero, I got this mother fucke-"

Jero turned around a second to take a peek at his partner. He sounded as though he was cut off. They said curiosity killed the cat, like Kanda just did.

Jero's eyes widen as his partner was cut in half, his body splitting into two. A figure erupted from in between the halves. Jero had to use most of his energy to run away from the shower of knives coming at him. "What the fuck!?"

"Tch," Kanda tch'd. "Missed." Oh ho, little Kanda, stating the obvious.

Jero breaths started to slow down, a smirk replacing the former fear in his face. "He, he he he! Idiot! Think you've gotten the best of us? Shoot now Mero!"

It was way too late to when Kanda realized that kid (Potter?) was still here…. And way too late to deflect the number of bullets aimed at the boy's face.

Shit, fuck, goddammit, kisama, teme, and so on with many more profanities in other languages.

Kanda hated the fact that he was the one sent on this stupid mission. He hated the fact that he was going to be around these guys for a whole year. He also hated the fact that he forgot his precious Mugen and was cursed more than once already. But most of all, he hated the fact that he actually saved this fucking punk.

He cursed the day that this punk was born as the bullets penetrated his thick coat only to embalm themselves into his skin.

The smaller boy was shaking in his hold, scared and clueless as to what was happening. He was so confuse and scared, he wasn't sure as to what to do. He was somewhat freaking out. The laugh the monster gave shook him up even more.

Kanda promised himself that after this whole fucking shenanigan he was going to destroy Kumoi and whoever pegged this fucking mission on him.

He staggered a bit before a sharp pang made contact to his brain. His sight blacked out a second. What the hell is going on in here? By the time he got a hold of himself, he was thrown aside; a spiked knuckle had thrown him and the boy (still in his arms) from their original spot.

What the fuck was going on?

Kanda threw the boy aside, the small bundle landing in a heap of hay…. Or something.

Now, he faced the laughing akuma ad scorn at it. He 'tch'd' before he grabbed one of the million knives on the floor.

"Hyahahahaha, is that it? Man you Exorcists sure are getting more pathetic by the day! And to think Master Lero warned us to be careful around you dumbasses!" He laughed once more before throwing a punch at the Asian lady-er man. Not that Jero didn't know how much of a badass he was, he was just a little surprise when his punch made direct contact. He was just that good or what? He gloated inwardly, of course he was.

Kanda didn't know what came over him, but just as his opponent threw a rather clumsy shot, his body became numb and slow. The novice throw made contact, throwing his rigid body across the area and slamming onto the insides of the force field.

"Argh!" He tried to stand up, but it was no use. His head was pounding, his body was numb to the core. "Da-dammit…" His eyes were heavy and they were fluttering, fighting the urge to stay shut. "N-no way am I going to lose. That damn moyashi would-would…..mo..ya….shi….." His eyes were shutting. 'No, dammit if that damn moyashi- Fuck this shit!' It took all of Kanda's will to bring the small knife down on his leg, the deep wound shocking his body awake.

Kanda bounced right up, tipping slightly as he did so.

"Dude, did you just- you're fucking crazy Exorcists!"

Kanda smirked; this current action obviously shook his first image from the akuma. Sure this guy was going to be dead (no pun intended Kanda) in a second, but hey, Kanda loved his reputation even if he would never admit it.

Kanda's knees buckled for a second. He saved himself just in time. His arm was shaking as he brought it up. He made sure to stealthily do so. His eyes widen as he saw the familiar star shaped marks on his skin. Th-That shouldn't be!

The Akuma laughed as it too saw them; the stars were already making its way to his face. He was sure he'd win now. "You're so stupid I'm doing you a favor really!" He was in need of a frustration exhaust, he might as well play with him, he needed a toy that wouldn't break that easily anyway. This time, he threw another punch, just like before.

Only this time, it didn't make contact.

Kanda blacked out so he really didn't notice.

"Ba…anda!"

* * *

Allen wasn't sure as to how he was here or why he was, but all that mattered was saving Kanda. Kanda.

He was about to be pulverize by that akuma if he wasn't faster.

Kanda.

Kanda.

"Dammit Bakanda!" He rushed into the force field and summoned his weapon, quickly mounting himself in front of the falling Asian and using his hands to block the incoming punch. "Kanda you asshole!"

He was too into the fact that this akuma was about to injure Kanda he didn't notice a lot of things. For one, he was a bit shorter. Second, his arm was different. It wasn't, it wasn't the same. It look…. Normal. Asides from the red, crystal like coating on one of his arms. None of that mattered. The only thing that did just fell to the floor.

Was he injured? Did Kanda get hit? Was he bleeding? Was he dying? Oh god, he had to hurry up.

"Wh-who the fuck are you?"

The akuma felt the presence from the small boy. He quickly backed away. "This guy-this guy is dangerous. Who the fuck are you shit bag?"

(Now is it me, or this guy sounded a lot like our precious little Yuu?)

Allen turned slightly to take a peek at the fallen angel. His eyes widen as he saw the star shaped markings all over his face. His body went hard as he clenched his teeth. He glared, making direct eye contact with the akuma. It was a wonder how the akuma managed to hear Allen's response in such a low volume, but he did. He felt a cold chill crawl down its back…. Or whatever it had.

"Your worst nightmare."

"Jero isn't scared of yo-"

And now Jero's dead…. Theoretically speaking. Allen quickly slashed the akuma in half, its body quickly disintegrating even before it reached the ground. Allen stared it down with a cold blank look.

Tch, such a low level akuma, yet it dare injure Kanda to that point? Kanda?

He quickly rushed to his fallen, um comrade? Oh well. "Oi, Bakanda!" His pulse was weak, this breathing- he wasn't breathing! Allen was panicking. What was worst was the fact Kanda had the stars all over the visible part of his skin. Kanda, this, this never happened to Kanda even for the past two years he'd known him! (Or was it three? He wasn't so sure, the only thing in his mind was Kanda.)

"I-I what do I do, he-he's not breathing!" Allen was panicking greatly. He was starting to hyperventilate a bit. "CPR! Yeah, when someone's not breathing you give them CPR!" Allen paused, the idea sinking in his little brain.

"CPR? Th-that's! That's lips! On lips!" His whole face popped in cherry cola red. CPR…. But, but. Allen mentally slapped himself. Kanda is in danger; he had no time to be acting like a fifteen year old school girl.

"Alright!" He cupped Kanda's face. "I'm going to do this." He lowered his face. "I'm going to do this…. Now…. Alright…. Now." He slapped himself. "What the heck is wrong with you!" He shook his head. "I've got to save BaKanda!" He took a deep breath in and took it out.

Once again, he cupped the older man's face. Their lips were just inches apart.

'This is to save Kanda, save Kanda, save Kanda!'

"Malfoy, what in the bloody hell?"

Allen looked up, startled by the loud mouth. It was some red headed kid, lots of freckles, very lanky.

"Who…." Our favorite little Exorcist started. Hmm, the person was looking really blurry for some reason.

'Are you?' And with that, he blacked out.

* * *

He opened his eyes, his body shooting up from his former sleeping position. Bright lights blinded him.

"Ah!" He moaned a little, his eyes slowly adjusting to the environment.

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee? "You shouldn't get up like that!" Yup, Lenalee.

His vision was slowly making its way to back to him. It was still all blurry, but he was able to make out Lenalee. He grabbed her by the shoulders.

"Ah!" She yelped in the sudden contact. "Allen-"

"Lenalee! Kanda, Kanda!" Kanda was what? "Kanda needs help! He was covered in the stars! He's been, he's been hit and poisoned and, and, and he wasn't breathing! And he was, he was, um, he was-"

"Allen-kun!" Lenalee grabbed both his shoulders and look him straight in the eye. Was that all a dream? Now that Allen gave in a two second thought, it did sound ridiculous. She was going to say something was wrong with him huh?

Lenalee sigh. "Now tell me." Her voice was steady and demanding. "What kind of drink did Nii-san give you before you went to sleep?"

"I…" Allen wasn't sure how to react. That was, that was just a dream?

* * *

_Oh noze, what happened to Kanda! And what's going on with Allen, was that all just a dream or something else? Something smells fishy and I'm damn well sure it isn't the fish tank! _

_Alright, how's this chapter for confusing? I know right! Mwahahahahahahhaha!_

_READ AND REVIEW_


	13. Chapter 13

Miss Antisocial Butterfly

Okay, like I promised, I updated this and my other story (So Overrated). I can't find the other files for the other stories, so I'm just going to rewrite them later. Anyway, I hope you guys check it out because I have some important stuff there including a future project in the making and I'm sure most of you would like it.

**Update-This is the revised version of this chapter. Read and Review :D**

-Chapter 13

* * *

"I-I'm not so sure what happened back there professor."

Word was spread faster than you could say 'Hogsmeade'. Many feared speculators figured it was the work of the dark lord. Many parents were worried but somewhat rest assured knowing that their kids were in one of the safest place in the wizarding world.

After the first incident, many of the kids instinctively knew to gather. Most kids and bystanders of the incident were quick to flee the battlefield. Many saw sights of the monsters, but no one stuck around long enough to take more than a peek. Only a few (students in fact) had any information on the attack.

Out of everybody, Harry was the only who actually got close enough to see the creatures. He was in deep questioning for the fact that he was actually there, unlike his friends (Hermione and Ron mainly) who stood on the background, way far in the back. Of course, there were two other main leads, but one was in the infirmary while the other was M.I.A. (Missing in Action).

All Dumbledore could do was interrogate the witnesses. So far, out of all the students he's questioned, none really had any speculation as to what the hell happened back there.

"When those things attacked, the professor ran there. I was going to go with the other students, but I realized the professor was trying to protect us by shielding us from those things. But," he paused. "He forgot his wand." Harry felt a little uncomfortable; it wasn't exactly a lie… Right? "So I borrowed a broom and flew it to him! But, but when I was about to get away, I ran into something! I'm not sure what it was, but I ran into something hard and fell."

Harry could still feel the cold and hard surface of whatever it was. He also knew that this was making him sound ditsy, but he had no other way of explaining it.

Dumbledore nodded, keep his mouth shut to listen to the boy.

"And then, I think I was knocked out a bit." He paused, remembering yet again the incident that took place just a few hours ago. "All I can remember from that part were those things Professor, they looked like monsters! And this one was going to shoot me, I'm not even sure as to why I'm not full of holes right now."

"Shoot Harry?"

"Yes, it had hundreds of needle like things and it came shooting out from its mouth!" Harry's eyes darkened. "Professor," he started. "You don't think, that this was Voldemort's doing…. Do you?"

The old wizard looked out of his window to the open. "I don't know Harry. This kind of thing is all very new. I have never heard of such an incident like this."

Harry kept his mouth shut. Something like this, even the professor wasn't sure of? This, this was too weird; something was going on and he knew he had to get to the bottom of this.

"It's getting rather late, is there anything else you could tell me before you retire for the night Harry?"

Harry snapped out of his mini trance. "Oh, um, wh-when the professor fainted, something glowed really bright in his, um, pants." Harry felt awkward saying that, as if he was somewhat being accuse of staring at guy's pants. "I'm not sure at all what happened after that, because I was blinded really badly. When my vision returned, all I saw was Malfoy was, um…" He didn't know how to say it.

"Was what Harry?"

"W-well," he blushed slightly, hoping the heat wasn't visible on his face. "It looked like Malfoy was about to kis- um, give the Professor C.P.R."

The older man's widen slightly, a look of both surprise and curiosity. "Oh." Was the only thing that escaped his mouth. "I see." He looked over the window yet again. "Alright, thank you Harry."

Harry took it as a sign to get out. Which he did. But not before the elder offered him some lemon drops. Which he kindly rejected, not in a mood for sweets.

* * *

**Hermione's POV**

God, Ron is such a git, I mean seriously, how could he be eating at a time like this?

The common's room was near empty, save for me and this glutton. Professor Dumbledore already questioned everybody he could; Harry was just the last one. I needed to talk to him bad. He's been gone for over an hour now, like really? With the time me and this endless pit took together was way less than his.

"Hermione! Don't do that to my Mia!"

I threw him a look. What in the world was this boy talking about? "Ron, what in the world are you talking about, all I'm doing is-"

"Herms, you're sitting on Mia!" I shrieked a little when he pushed me off the couch. Ow, that hurt. Good, my wand was just a couple of steps away. Now don't get me wrong or anything, Ron is kind of cute and somewhat intelligent….. In a way. Sometimes. Alright, so I somewhat, kind of, possibly liked him before. But honestly, I must've been crazy then. I swear he just makes my blood boil sometimes.

"Ron, you-you-"

Before I could hex him to the next year, Harry came flying through the doors. He looked like a mess.

"What in bloody hell happened to you?!" God I wished there was a spell to shut up a person permanently. Or something. But he was right.

"Harry, you look like a boggart chased you all the way here." His clothes were a mess, so was his hair. Every inch of his body (that I could see at least) were covered in sweat and even in this dim of a lighting, I could see his face was very flush.

"No-" He huffed, he took a quick second to catch his breath. "I needed to talk to you guys. About today."

**End of POV**

* * *

Ron put away 'Mia', the female rat he got for his own little one, in one of the tables _away_ from the bushy haired girl; she never even like the first one.

The three gathered around the fire, both for warmth a light. Right now is the best time to talk, might as well get a little comfy.

"I've been thinking about it since this afternoon. What if those things were from Voldemort?"

The two others flinched a little when you-know-who's name was spoken, in such a ignorant little tone as well.

Harry couldn't help but get a little angry. "Stop that, it's just a name!" He hissed.

The two looked down slightly. There was a pregnant silence.

"I-I don't know Harry, I've talk with Professor Dumbledore about it earlier and he said he had no ideas as to what those things could have been-"

"Exactly Hermione!" Harry clapped his hands together as if he just figured out some big mystery. "Think about it you guys, these past years Voldemort has been gaining more power. What if, what if he figured out some kind of powerful, new spell? What if he did? Maybe the ministry has some kind of file for this. Maybe it's some kind of old magic. Maybe if we told them, they could help or something."

Ron stayed silent, not quite sure what to say. I mean, it could have been, but then again, it could just be something else.

"Harry, I know you're anxious about him, but think about it. It could, and it could not be involved with him. And also, do you really think the ministry would do anything? Remember Cedric?"

Harry froze and stayed silent at Hermione's words.

She cursed inwardly as she just realized that she struck a bone. "Harry, I'm so sorry, I di-"

"No, no, it's alright Hermione." His soft smile returned. "I know, I remember it, I remember it all."

She swore she saw a twinkle in his eye. A tear?

"But Hermione, what if Voldemort is behind this? This is our chance." He looked at Ron, the two best friends immediately knowing what the other was thinking. "We have to figure out what those were, because I don't know what's going to happen next time. At least maybe, this time, we could save at least a life or two."

Hermione couldn't win, not against these two, especially with that look they were giving her. Damn her ability to not resist adorable things (unfortunately) her two best friends included.

"Fine! Alright, alright, I get it!" She shot the two a look, a threat to stop it with the look. "Tomorrow, we'll hit the library and see if we could find anything about them-don't give me that look Potter! Weasley! You're the one who wanted to figure out what these things are."

Ron proceeded to grumble about how 'a bookworm should be able to do things herself' while Hermione proceeded to smack him upside the head.

Harry couldn't help but laugh. He wished time could just stop forever. Everything, everything just seemed so perfect, so peaceful, so right. That's what he told himself. Just right. Right?

But in the back of his head, he couldn't help but feel like something is about to change, something is about to happen.

* * *

"Allen-kun, what are you doing here? Aren't you still supposed to be at the hospital-"

Allen grabbed Kumoi by his collar.

It was pretty late at night, he was supposed to be in bed, waiting for old, grouchy Merida to change his bandages. But here he was, in his hospital jammies, hoisting the scientist up to meet eye to eye.

Something was strange, because unlike a couple of weeks ago, Allen is finally catching up to everybody else. He was just five feet and about six inches last he check. Ever since his last mission, everything seemed to be changing. He was at least five feet nine inches now. Oh, by the way, isn't Kanda like five feet eight or something? Back to the story.

"Kanda's in trouble, the whole mission is going to fail without another Exorcist."

Kumoi smiled a blank, clueless smile, as if to say 'and your point is?'

"Send another Exorcist Kumoi-san." Allen's normally cheery eyes narrowed a bit when Kumoi didn't reply. "Or else I'll tell Lenalee-chan what you did last week."

Kumoi's eyes widen. "No, you can't Allen! Lenalee will, Lenalee will hate me for sure!"

Good, that was the reaction Allen wanted to see.

Kumoi started to flap his arms as if he was a little kid wanting to get down. "Alright, alright! You win Allen, I'll send another Exorcist with Kanda!"

Allen smiled. Good…. He was, he was just doing this to make sure Kanda was alright! As a fellow Exorcist! Okay! This definitely, strictly professional. He was just making sure his co-worker would be fine and wouldn't die, he needs- er, the organization needed him. Nothing was going on, and he definitely felt nothing except hate for the Japanese man… Boy.

"-I think I can send Lavi, he's free for now-" Kumoi froze at the look Allen gave him. A small spark appeared from the darken eyes of his.

"Kumoi-san, I'm still too injury to take on solo missions, and I'm sure Lavi wouldn't mind visiting the Caribbean on an all-girls cruise. Don't you think so too?"

Kumoi shrunk back. Way back. There it was. His signature 'Gentlemanly' smile. On Allen.

Tonight was going to be a very long night for the clueless Kumoi.

* * *

"This is all your fault Ron, if the professor kills us, I'm killing you. In your sleep."

"Me?! It was Harry that wouldn't wake up!"

To this young Harry Potter groaned, both from the yelling and the intense headache.

"Yeah, well you snoozed off earlier than us and didn't wake him till ten minutes ago!"

"Shut up guys, just, just keep running ok!" Harry screamed.

He was definitely not feeling well. The entire weekend was spent in the library from dusk till dawn. The three teens stayed up late and woke up early. The got at least ten hours of sleep the whole weekend. And they had nothing to show for it. It made no sense; they even snuck in the forbidden section and nothing.

And now they were about to be late. To their evil Defense Against Dark Arts teacher's class. Who strangely, now that Harry thought about it, haven't been around since the accident.

He turned his head back to say something to the other two. Even when sick, he was still the fastest of the bunch. Man they were slow. "I didn't see the professor at all this weekend. Don't you think that's a little strang-"

And to this point, Harry tripped. Well, more like he fell. On a person.

"Harry!"

His two besties ran over to him (they were pretty far back) making sure he was alright.

Harry groaned as his head swarmed. Too much, this was just too much for his little brain. 'The person-'

He peeked open a groggy eye and saw white. White hair to be specific. Oh my god, he just ran over an old person! He quickly shot up and off the old man (woman?).

"I'm so sorry, here." He held out a hand. The stranger looked at it before he looked up to meet him face to face.

Harry's other hand instinctively reached for his scar. This person wasn't old at all. Harry noticed it all, the other's sparkling eyes, his charming lips, his somewhat tanned skin (which worked amazingly well with his hair) but what stood out the most was the scar that ran down his eye.

The stranger kindly accepted the offer which was a somewhat bad idea for Harry was still in a daze. It resulted in the small boy being pulled down right on the stranger yet again.

"Um, is this some kind of English wizarding greeting?" The white haired boy laughed, not too sure what to do. Neither did Harry.

"So-sorry!" Hermione apologized in Harry's stead. "Harry! Get off of him!" She hissed while she and Ron pulled the dazed boy to his feet.

She held her hand out but quickly pulled it back when she realized the other was already up and ready to go. Hermione couldn't help but gulped as she got a good view of the other person.

He was young, although his hair was white as snow. (Maybe some kind of fashion statement?) Just as Harry, she immediately noticed all his features of his face. That scar did nothing but compliment this boy's alien looks. She couldn't help but notice his clothing as well. It was like the something you'd see in the movies. She blushed at the gentleman.

"It's alright, I'm fine. Actually, I'm rather happy we ran into each other."

_Happy we ran into each other._

_Happy we ran into each other._

_Happy we ran into each…_

_Happy we ran …._

_Happy we…._

_Happy…._

Hermione's face exploded with heat. She knew he didn't mean it like that, but she was a seventeen years old girl and she couldn't help but fantasize.

"-mione. Hermione!"

"Wh-what?" She turned to look at Ron.

"He was asking if you knew where Professor Dumbledore was…" He gave her a look, like '_really, you girls_..' "Nut job." He muttered under his breath. Good thing Hermione was way too infatuated to listen to him.

"Ye-Yeah, I think I just saw him a while ago, I-we could take you to him, if you don't mind that is."

The strange man looked a little surprised before he smiled ('Even Snape would melt at that!' Hermione's inner hormone strung teenage girl screamed.) "Oh thank you, that would be great. I've been walking around and couldn't find anybody at all. Oh. I do hope I'm not taking you away from anything important."

Kanda's class wasn't important at all! All they did there was run (at the beginning for the smart asses) and write stupid papers even a second year could do. Harry and Ron mentally agreed at that while Hermione agreed to the first part. Oh the 'telepathy' of these three.

Besides, if they walked in with Dumbledore, can their professor really say anything? Well this works, seeing as they were already late to begin with.

"Oh no, of course not." She shyly held out a hand. "I'm Hermione."

"Ron."

"Harry."

The three waited for the other to response.

The alluring man shook her hand, a chill going down her back as his soft gloved hand touched hers.

"Allen. Allen Walker."

* * *

The class was rather quiet. Everyone kept their heads down, but both Slytherin and Gryffindor had to agree, they needed to find out what happened that day.

They were supposed to be writing a paper on why you shouldn't run when you encounter a 'wild' beast (a dog, really?). This was muggle stuff. And the Slytherin's had enough of this.

"Professor Kanda!" A certain Blaise Zabini raised his hand. He didn't wait for the monotone man to call on him. "I have a question!"

Kanda gave him a blank look. He put down the book, bored of it anyway. "What?"

"I-" Blaise was suddenly uncertain as to what to say; he thought his professor would be against him asking him stuff (he usually was). "Well I, um, I…"

"Spit it out."

"Did you really fight those things? Because I heard from Sophie that you were all like, 'I'll beat you motherfuckers!' and they were like 'oh no you don't' but then you were like terminator status you're your wand and handed their asses to them!" The boy paused to take a deep breath in. "And then you saved Potty's ass and you summoned a familiar and it kicked those things asses too!"

Kanda gave him a look like 'What?'

"What?"

"Those things from Hogsmeade, the, the, I don't know what they were but they were like wicked monsters and Sarah said you kicked it's ass to the curb!"

Everyone was focusing in on him. This was it, they were going to find out how their pain in the ass (but awesome) teacher beat those things up and saved the people. Hell even Draco was listening to this.

Draco wasn't so sure what happened, because after he heard the scream that day, he passed out. According to some witnesses, he was found with the professor in the middle of the place, but he made sure to hush them up. He didn't like gossip all that much, especially when it came to him.

The whole class was holding their breath.

Kanda opened his mouth.

They were reaching their climax.

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

If they could have, the entire class would have face palmed.

Blaise couldn't help but feel a bit betrayed. That, that was such an obvious lie!

"But professor!"

"Exactly, it was Professor Butt that kicked their ass and saved yours." Another lie.

A couple of students giggled. A small Gryffindor raised her hand. "Professor Kanda, it's pronounced Beaut, like in Sleeping Beauty."

Kanda's brow raised a miniscule. But it was spelled Butte…

"In any case, that rumor is false Zabini."

Blaise frowned. But Sophie said…..

The door slammed open, drawing all attention to the intruders.

Kanda didn't bother to look up like the rest as he already figured who it was. "Nice of you to join us Potter, Weasley, Granger. Thirty points from Gryffindor (insert Gryffindors groans) for being late."

Kanda scowled. He really did not like this work, but hey. He waited to hear the response of one of the three (he figured it would be the girl that would speak for them, she seemed to have the most brains) so he was a bit surprise when it the voice was somewhat deeper on a different octave.

"That's a bit harsh don't you think Professor, you didn't even ask why they were late."

Kanda turned his head so fast any other human's neck would have broken (slight exaggeration there my dear).

The class held their breath, none making any moves. This was, this was so intense! And nobody had any idea why.

*Insert smexy English smirk.*

"Oi, Bakanda."

* * *

**Dundundun! End of Chapter!-**

**Alright, I'm just trolling ya, here's the rest of it.**

* * *

Kanda gaped, something he's never really done before; but hey, there's a first time for everything right?

What the-what the fuck was he doing here? Was this another one of his damn nightmares? He stealthy pinched himself; nope, this was real life… Dammit.

He narrowed his cobalt eyes at the intruder. Murderous intent was seeping from his skin, although the class was too distracted by the handsome and mysterious stranger.

"You, office, now." Kanda seethed through his teeth. He walked (chough stomp chough) over to the newly introduced character. He didn't even give the younger boy enough time to reply for he grabbed the Brit ("Whoa!")by his shirt collar and dragged him into the class office.

A pregnant silence before the class burst out in whispers.

"Why the fuck are you here." It was more of a 'don't you dare talk' kind of question slash statement.

"Kumoi sent me." Allen lied smoothly. Well, it wasn't that much of a lie. Kind of. He brushed off the little angel off of his shoulder. "BaKanda."

Kanda was stripping the boy with his eyes and, one by one, poking him with mini Mugens. Allen couldn't help but flush inwardly at the unusual attention he was getting from the Japanese Exorcist.

"You-" Kanda groaned silently. Damn, if he kept this up, something bounds to pop up….. His ears and tail he means. Deep breathe. He sighed, trying to keep his annoyance down. He glared, growling in the least.

Allen wandered to the bookshelves doing his best to pay little to no attention to the seething man, playing with a small bobby head he just found. Hmm, it seemed like a wizard; it came with the whole magic outfit and all. It was kind of cute. On the other hand, ignoring Kanda was hard, but obviously, it was working. (Oh evil English gentlemen.)

Annoyed (obviously) Kanda stomped over to the oblivious teen, punching the wall, his fist landing dangerously close to Allen's face. A tiny 'eep!' pierced its way from his pink lips.("Pink isn't such a bad color on this punk." A tiny voice in Kanda's head mention, which he quickly, mentally, blew away.)

"How long are you going to stay here?"

It was safe to say Allen was enjoying the moment. Honestly, to be this close to Kanda without him swinging a sword at you was almost physically impossible. He tried his best to put on an annoyed face. "Does it matter?"

"…." Kanda couldn't risk him finding out his secret. Not now. Hell, not ever. He would rather run naked covered in whip cream around the headquarters than to let this dunce find out his secret. Okay, well maybe not. But still. "What the fucks wrong with your hair?"

The smaller and younger Exorcist looked different. Kanda took a quick look. His hair was fucking long. It reached his fucking ass. ("Nice ass!"-Lavi mentioned once. Or twice. Or too many times to count.)

Allen grinned evilly (or as evil as he could be), this was the moment he was waiting for. "BaKanda." He moved forward, the tiny space between them getting dangerously smaller. "My hair wasn't the only thing that grew this summer."

His voice was much, much deeper than Kanda was used too. And his face, still the same, but much, much closer. Than what Kanda was used too.

"W-what the fuck are you-" Kanda, stuttering? No. Fucking no. It was just the echo in the room. Obviously.

Kanda wasn't sure what it was, but it was something. Maybe it was magic. Magic have been trolling him since he came here. He really couldn't continue this mental argument, not when the other boy touched his cheek.

"Anyway." Kanda froze slightly, his eyes broaden as well as Allen gently cupped a side of his face with his left hand. "I- I mean, Lenalee-chan, she's is going to be glad to hear your fine." Here was Kanda. Same old Kanda. Same old grumpy Kanda. But most importantly, same old grumpy, unhurt Kanda. But that dream, it seemed so real. Was it, was it really just a dream after all?

"…."

Kanda's widen eyes narrowed. He quickly turned his face to the side, leaving Allen's (comfortable) hold while pushing the kid to the side. "Whatever."

In turn, Allen's widen eyes returned to their usual form, yet there was something hidden. He smirked, leaning on the wall. "Got it, chibi-Yuu-chan."

Allen exited the office in a rush, sticking his tongue before the flabbergasted Kanda could retort.

Allen noticed the millions of little eyes focused all on him. Which suddenly shifted on the furious Kanda who recently exited the office.

"Don't." He growled. "Fucking." He took a step closer to the stunned Walker. "Call me that." His voice was so low, yet each word cut through the wind, making its way to their intended victim.

Allen gulped.

_This was going to be one interesting year._

* * *

**Alright, this is the end of this chapter :D I hope you guys checked out my video because I have some important things there. **

**If you didn't well, I talked about some of the upcoming projects I'm planning to do with my stories. I'm going to DRAW OUT A SCENE(manga style) from one of my stories. I don't know which one yet, because I'm leaving that to you guys, so leave a comment, message or whatever.**

**Thanks for reading. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, because I sure enjoyed writing it. **

**Like I said, I'll update this and my other story along with my fanfiction shoutout/info video, which mainly talks about the stories and an upcoming project I'm trying to incorporate to them, which I hope you guys will like. If you haven't seen it, please check it out. **

Link to video**- watch?v=Xf3vWgl7cm0&feature=plcp **

**For the video, I can't figure out how to set the link so I'm just gonna leave it like this. Just go to youtube and add the 'link' after the (/). **

**Okay, and so I finally finished the video, update and revision. Now I have to do study for a stupid calculus... I have a quiz for the third day of school -_-**

**Thanks for reading, comment and review :D**

**To my reivewers-**

**Rqgenevieve- You shall never know what happens! Mwahahaha, jk, I hope you do follow me and my stories for now. And so happy to hear from you. **

**TheRedFlowerOfFire- Yes, confusion! Mwuhehehehe! I hope you enjoyed this chapter and hope to hear from you again. I can explain what happened, but I might give a spoiler so I hope you stick with me because all will be explained in time.**

**Chaos Dragon-Fox- : You. You have stuck with me this whole time. I hope you'll stick with me till the end. **

**Guest-Reasons my friend, there's always reasons. I hope you follow far enough to find out what the fuck is wrong with our little samurai :D**


	14. Chapter 14

I would like to say, I am dedicating this chapter to Ms. Aika-chan-w. Be prepare for Yullen overload.

Chapter 14

* * *

"Professor Walker!"

"Call me Allen." He smiled at the group. He walked closer to them, and further from the seething Kanda.

"Oh, um, well, Allen, how old are you?" Allen walked over to the little brunette. Judging from her tie, she was from the Gryffindor house. The others around her came closer, squishing the tiny girl to see the newcomer.

"Well Miss…"

"Alicia, Alicia Brookes."

"Well Miss Brookes, I'm seventeen." He extended his hands to shake hers, which she was quick to.

"Then shouldn't you still be in school?" Allen turned his attention to another Gryffindor. It was one of the boys he met earlier, the red headed one. He grinned, the two other familiar faces next to him.

"In my school, the rankings weren't determined by age but by your skills and knowledge." In the Order, your ranks were determined by your skills and knowledge. Saying that wasn't a lie you know.

He saw the girl from earlier nodding agreeing.

"Allen, did you and Professor Kanda have class together?" It was a Slytherin girl this time. "Oh, my name's Adina Lopez."

"Well then Miss Lopez, actually, we didn't have class." In this, everybody leaned forward, trying their best to hear the tiny (Allen would care to disagree) man. "Kanda and I, well, we were partners in a special program." Allen shyly took a peek at the monotonous man behind him; he was busy reading a book… Upside down.

"Oh that's so cool! So are you and Professor Kanda, like, best friends?"

"Well…"

"No."

Allen turned around and gave Kanda a pouty face. _No need to be that harsh BaKanda. _Allen had to admit, that kind of hurt a little. And he was so quick about it. He stuck his tongue out for a brief second and turned his attention back to the class.

"Kanda and I, well, we go way back." Three years wasn't that far back, but he didn't need to tell the students that.

"Er, Allen, if you don't mind me asking, where did you get that scar from?" Allen unconsciously brought a hand to touch his scar. He turned around to find the curious kid. It was one of the kids from earlier. It was the other boy with glasses. He blinked rapidly for a second.

"Oh, this old thing?" He moved part of his hair to give them a better view. "I got this from accident when I was a child." Allen looked down, a grim smile taunting his face.

There was an awkward silence that followed. The students weren't sure what to say; they knew they must've hit a nerve.

Hermione punched Harry and whispered something to him.

Allen wasn't sure what to say next either. He kept his head down. His scar was a bit of a touchy subject for him, even though he tried to be nonchalant about it. "U-um, so yeah."

Harry wasn't sure what to say next, so he did the first thing that came to his mind. "Haha, um, okay."

Another awkward silence.

Allen occupied himself with a random dust bunny which was conveniently crossing the floor. Oh hello little bunny man, how are you today?

The awkward laughing, staring and giggling were getting on Kanda's nerve. Here, he did what he's been doing best; he threw his book.

And score! The rather large book (was it a dictionary?) hit Allen directly on the back of his head. If Kanda never became an Exorcist, he sure as hell had a rather large chance of becoming a baseball player. He had great aim, accompanied by a strong arm.

For Allen though, that was rather bad news for the great force made him fall flat on his face.

Allen growled softly. He pushed his body off the floor and bounced back up. He pointed a shaking finger at his attacker, who was amusingly staring at the dust bunny Allen was acquainting himself with earlier.

"Oi! BaKanda, what was that for?!"

* * *

Hermione, as well as the other students, gasped at the sudden act of violence.

She stood up, her tiny hands slamming themselves against the table. "Professor Kanda!" She glared at her professor, obvious fury plastered on her face. "What the bloody hell was that for?!"

Ron quickly tugged at her sleeve, frantically motioning for her to seat back down.

"Stop it Herms!" He whispered.

She snatched her sleeve from his bony hands. "No." She brought her wand out.

Ron and Harry quickly grabbed her arms and sat her back down. She struggled in their hold. "Let me go!"

"Stop it Herms, get a hold of yourself!" Harry quietly commanded her.

"…."

Hermione let out a large huff. She pulled her arms from the two boys and crossed them.

Because of her sudden lashing, she, as well as the rest of the class, failed to notice the short conversation between the two professors.

* * *

_Allen couldn't hold the glare, not when Kanda was being like that. _

_He backed slightly as the older man walked over to him. He saw someone stand up from the corner of his eye, but paid no heed to her. She was saying something, not that he was actually listening to her. _

"_W-What do you want BaKanda?" _

_Kanda looked at him, their faces nearly touching. Allen held the gulp that was threating to escape. He jolted when Kanda casually knocked on his head. Knocked, not pound. _

"_Oi Moyashi, since you're here, take care of these goddamn brats for me. There's the lesson plan for today." He pointed at his desk. "Bye."_

_Allen was left speechless, his eyes blinking rapidly. That, what, huh? _

_Kanda was gone in a second, slipping away without being noticed. _

"_Allen, are you okay?" He turned to answer the random student. _

"_Oh, uh, yeah, I'm fine. Besides, Kanda's been doing that for years, I kind of got use to it already." He lightly knocked his head to emphasize his point. _

"_Oh wow. So you and Professor Kanda knew each other for a long time? Don't tell him I said this, but you and him are so different. You're actually nice and smiling isn't taboo, unlike the professor!"_

_Allen laughed; the boy's reasons were pretty accurate._

"_I guess so, but Kanda isn't that bad once you get to know him."_

"_Well I think I prefer you much more than the professor." Another girl jumped in the conversation. _

"_Why thank you. It's all the same I guess, since I'll be assisting Professor Kanda for the rest of the year."_

"_Oh yeah, I'm Blaise Zabini by the way. That's Alisha." The boy went off to talk about something else._

_Allen paused. The awkward air was gone and now he and the class were casually getting along. Allen blushed slightly, realizing what Kanda just did. __He looked back at the door where Kanda disappeared to. The boy (Zabini was it?)was saying something about Kanda and some kind of 'muggle' torture. _

"_BaKanda…" He whispered under his breathe, the slight pink hue darkening slightly._

* * *

"Fuck no."

"Please Kanda! I have nowhere else to go! And it's only for a couple of days! I swear!"

"I said-wait, hey! Get the fuck off me! Beansprout-dammit! Get of my leg!"

Kanda fought to shake off the white bean that was stuck on his leg. He growled as the younger boy refused to let go, his hands not even budging. It was late at night, the clock nearing eleven already. He did not need this kind trouble just before bed.

"Fuck! It's your goddamn problem you let those damn brats in your room and they set a fire! Don't bring your problems to me!"

Allen couldn't help but give in to the repeated request the students gave him after class. There was ten of them, four girls, six boys. He finally gave in and let them roam his room. It was fairly large and fancy. There were large drawers with detailed carvings. A lone desk sat near the window, red curtains draping before them. His bed was large and bouncy. He had to admit, as weird as it was, he found it quite enjoyable. He did miss the outdoors and ratty hotels he had to stay in during his missions.

Anyhow, all that went down. Or burned up, if you wanted to be more specific.

Showing off, Allen decided to light a candle with a new spell he's recently learned. Unfortunately, the flame was tricky to dispel. Fortunately, the spell to counter it was in the next chapter of his book. Unfortunately for him, a student (some red headed kid) knocked the candle over, the flame hopping directly to his poor book.

And that's when everything went down the drain, quite literally.

The head master was currently visiting someone, along with Professor McGonagall. No one could help him for they were all busy and he had no one else to turn to. Except a certain Kanda.

"Oi, don't be so stingy BaKanda!" He tightened his grip.

In turn, Kanda punched his head.

"Fucking beansprout! And that's not how you asking for a fucking favor!"

Kanda should have known better than to open his doors for anything (Dumbledore included). He cussed out the smal-er, younger boy, while threating to slice him to pieces. Dammit, the kid was holding on way too hard. (Kanda was sure he was losing circulation on his left leg.)

Allen paused. He puffed his cheeks out and proceeded to pull of his best puppy dog face.

Here, in turn, Kanda proceeded to kick off the boy.

(_Dammit, I lost my grip there for a second!)_

Kanda didn't want to touch the young Brit, but he had to push him out of his room. His frowned deepened as he dragged (the boy refused to get up thus Kanda having to drag him across his room) towards the exit of his room. He let out a large breathe as he tried to ignore the brat's annoying whining.

He opened the door.

"Oh, Professor Kanda, um. We were looking for Allen, we wanted to apologized, we were wondering if you knew where he was, or if you could help us, it was our fault-"

And…. Door close.

"Please Kanda! I swear it'll only be for a while!"

Kanda dropped the boy, ultimately his face high-fiving the cold floor. Only a small 'eep' came from the boy.

Kanda pointed at the opposite side of the room, a small chair was placed the furthest from the bed. "You, floor, don't you dare come anywhere near me tonight."

"Kanda-!" He smiled. And he took a book to his face.

* * *

"I'm sorry my lord, but it seemed that the Princess's soul didn't take too kindly to the girl's body."

Lucius kept his head down. It was hard to be the deliverer of unfortunate news, especially when it came to the dark lord. The others Death Eater did the same, although they stayed far behind their master.

Voldemort stared down at the two in front of him. Lucius was kneeling, his head was held so close to the ground he could probably lick the floor if he stuck his tongue out. He moved his cold stare to the girl.

Foam was dripping from her mouth as her body was convulsing into inhuman positions. Her skin was burnt to the crisp, the smell of burnt hair and flesh surrounding her. Her bones were broken, many of her body parts twisting into odd patterns. Inhuman cries erupted from her mouth as tears ran down her bloodied face.

"This girl, she was no good either?" Voldemort questioned his servant. He didn't bother to wait for a response.

He walked over and yanked the silver necklace of her crippled neck. The chain snapped, the sharpen edges of the metal nicking her skin before the dark lord pocketed the jewelry. Immediately, her body stopped moving and her screams were silenced. She started to stir slightly while miniscule whimpers escaped her lips.

"My lord..." Lucius raised his head.

Voldemort's large snake slithered next to him. It looked him straight in the eye and hissed. Voldemort replied back in Parseltongue. "_Do what you want with her, she is useless to me."_

Lucius's eyes widen as the snake silently made its way towards the girl. He bit his tongue, swallowing his own sympathy and fear. This girl was a child of a fellow death eater; she was close to Draco's age, maybe even younger. Her fate was determined when the seer picked her, just like the others before her.

Nagini took no time to widen her mouth and swallowed her prey.

Lucius cringed as the girl started to cry, her screams muffled by the insides of the snake. Nagini soon finished her food and slithered after her master.

Voldemort waved a hand, motioning for the other death eaters to go away. Lucius stayed behind.

"Lucius, I have little time. That child must be found soon."

"Yes my lord."

Voldemort walked over to his throne. He flicked his cape as he sat down, grabbing his cup that sat on it. He took a large swing at it, downing the red liquid faster than you could say 'wine'.

"I will fetch the seer as soon as possible."

Lucius stood up, and bowed accordingly. Voldemort waved him off. The blonde man quickly exited the room.

Nagini looked up to her master; he looked distressed. She lowered her head down, not bothering to comfort him anymore. She knew she could do little for her master. As a snake, the only thing she could do for him is to stay by his side.

Voldemort looked out the window, his eyes reflecting the full moon. His left hand reached out slightly.

"Soon Sahara…"

* * *

Allen giggled as a hand brushed his bangs away from his face.

"Stop it BaKanda." He refused to open his eyes to daylight; he was having a good time sleeping, but honestly, he didn't dislike this either. He snuggled closer into the other body, his body now just a couple of inches away.

He released a soft moan as Kanda's hand left a feathery trail down his torso, stopping briefly at his bare stomach. His body wriggled as the long digits began to trace his abs, the arousing touch circling around his muscles. His back arched as Kanda caressed his body; one hand was all it took to get him off. He was gliding his fingers over the younger man's hips.

Allen clenched the bed sheets, both his face and body flushed with both desire and abashment. "N-no, not there.." There was no authority in his voice at all, as though he wasn't even trying. "B-BaKanda, stop…" His voice trailed off into purrs and mews.

His eyes flew open when the feather touch dipped lower and lower, till it lightly brushed the lower half of Allen's hips. His large orbs immediately landed upon the other body. He did the first thing that came to his mind.

"Ba-BaKanda! W-what do you think you're doing in my bed!?" He proceeded to push the half-naked man off the bed. The older man dropped to the floor with a large 'thud' as well as a (strangely) rather high pitched yelp. He yanked the blanket off of him, sighing in relief as he found his clothes still on. (Sure, his button-up shirt was unbuttoned, but otherwise, it was still on.)

His body froze, a killing aura dripping from the side of the bed, wrapping their dark arms around him.

"You." Kanda growled.

Allen felt a fist come down his head. "Oww!"

"This is my fucking bed, you goddamn beansprout! What the fuck's wrong with you!?"

Allen sheepishly turned towards Kanda. He looked off to the side, his face tinged with a slight pink hue. "S-sorry. Haha." He laughed monotonously, his eyes looking anywhere but the front of him.

His efforts betrayed him as his twinkling eyes took a peek at his unrequited crus- partner. His jaws almost dropped as he spotted the delicious scene before him.

Kanda was standing in front of him, his arms crossed. His eyes were trying to narrow down on his victim, failing quite horribly as the sleepiness dawned over his body, eyes included. The large shirt covered much of his body, hugging onto him more like a blanket than anything. His hair was tousled slightly, the lengthy locks doing nothing but make him more delightful to the eyes.

Allen gulped, his eyes widening greatly.

His teenage hormones were hard to control lately, morning especially. He wanted to jump on the Asian man before him. He stealthily bunched the blankets closer to him; he did not need Kanda thinking he was a pervert. That wouldn't do him any good.

"S-Sorry, BaKanda…"

"Get the hell off my bed!"

Kanda proceeded to kick the boy off his bed. Allen let out a tiny shriek as he once again hi-fived the floor... With his face.

"This is why I should've just gave you to those brats last night! Get out-"

This was bad. Allen was going to lose his chance to be with Kanda… To be friends with Kanda, he reassured himself, mentally dusting off the little mini devil Allen off his shoulders. That aside, he needed a plan. And quick.

"Ah! Kanda, what's that?!"

Really? That was the best he could come up with? Hey, don't blame him, he's under deep pressure. He randomly pointed to Kanda. Or so he thought.

* * *

Kanda looked up to see a tiny bit of fur on his head. Fur?

Oh fuck! He was quick to cover his ears and Allen's face. How exactly? Well, he kicked him. In the face. Surprisingly, Allen didn't budge. At least he couldn't see Kanda's current form.

"B-baKanda! What do you think you're doing!?" He felt Allen's warm finger try to push his feet off his face; he tightened his muscles in retort.

* * *

"S-Shut up Beansprout!"

Allen growled.

"A-anyway! Don't you dare move or I'll fucking castrate you!"

_Kanda's face, what does it look like?_

His voice sounded so different, a tone so new to Allen. He wanted to see what kind of face Kanda couldn't be making, with such a voice.

_I want to see it._

He wanted to know. He wanted to know more about Kanda. Like now.

_I want to see his face!_

"Wh-what the fuck do you think you're doing Moyashi-"

A large thud followed the pair.

Kanda groaned as he stirred to. His eyes narrowed down on the person in front of him. Well, on top of him, if you wanted to be more specific. He felt blood rush to and from his face as his tail swished back and forth, his ears twitching nervously. His hands clenched, twisting slightly to get away from the Moyashi's iron grip.

Allen's eyes widen even more, if that was even possible. He looked down at the smaller man under him. He seemed so small. And weak. And cute. And eatable!

His brain was overloading to the point he didn't even notice the ears till a second later.

"W-what is that Kanda?" He finally noticed them. In almost a dazed state, he let go of Kanda right hand and reached to feel the ear. He didn't notice the dark red tinged that dusted Kanda's face. He briefly touched the ear, making Kanda emit a soft purr. He didn't notice the other leg that started to raise either. Until it was too late.

Thonk!

* * *

Kanda dusted himself off, his face flushed from the adrenaline and embarrassment. He didn't bother looking at the boy who was hunched over, tendering to his boys. He looked as though he was almost knocked out. That should teach him a lesson, and hopefully make him forget.

He quickly exited to the bathroom. The less the boy sees, the easier it would be to make him believe he was just hallucinating that morning.

Allen was left in a heap, supporting the bruised testes while tears gushed from his eyes. "My babies, my poor unborn babies…."

* * *

Fuck yeah! I finished another chapter! And more good news, I managed to turn part of this chapter into a short manga XD it's on youtube if you want to check it out and you should because it's awesome!

Tehe, Allen is a sneaky little devil, sneaking onto Kanda's bed like that.

I wanted to say, I recently reread the reviews for Miss Antisocial Butterfly and I found some things that I could do to make this better. I want to say thanks for all those who reviewed, favorite and followed.

Comic- ** /jplNGtXcPLk paste this after youtube or get the link from my profile.**

**If any of you noticed, the older chapters have been revised. It's better than before, but there will always be some kind of grammar/spelling/etc. error. If you happen to spot any, please feel free to mention it in a review or pm.**

Kitsune630-here's the next one

PurpleKyuubi-he prefers chocolate, but he'll take what he can

Chaos Dragon-Fox-sorry for the confusion. I changed it so it's a bit clearer. I have Kanda and Allen coming from a German wizarding school, so Allen is asking if it's a 'British wizarding' greeting.

Lotus seed- your prayers have been granted

TheRedFlowerOfFire-I love you too- er,I meant I love my story too XD

Sleepingbueaty-here's an update

Rqgenvieve-thank you, you don't know how happy that makes me feel :D

Yullen lover-That's exactly what I meant! Haha jk, I'll leave that to you imagination. I'll do that scene later, check I did another one for chapter 14 you should check it out on youtube

SinfulBetrayer- We'll see. Mwahahahahahaha

E.P. Wat.s-aslkgjaktjkrjtdf

Aika-chan-w-I dedicated this chapter to you little Yullen lover XD

Randomperson-hehe, thanks

ScreamOfTruth-Stalking, second sincerest form of flattery. Thanks for reading, keep checking for upcoming chapters!

Puddingflaun-Allen loves him too!


End file.
